Chasing Shawn
by Yhu
Summary: -slash- Bret HartShawnMichaels- FINISHED- How will it end? Can Bret save Shawn from the Undertaker or is it too late?
1. Default Chapter

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bret's point of view-  
  
That bastard. I hate him- I really do. I don't understand why he felt the need to lie to my face like he did- he knew I'd find it out some how. Everything always comes back to me in a matter of moments.   
  
Shawn doesn't know how the hell to act. He thinks everyone is just going to bow down to him because he's... well, Shawn Michaels. But not me. I won't let him screw me over just because I'm leaving for WCW.   
  
That's what brought me to the door of a man whom I feared and respected above none other. The Undertaker. He was just the man I needed to get the job done. At this point I don't care how he does it, as long as he makes Shawn pay... I raised my hand and knocked on the dressing room door.   
  
Paul Bearer opened it. He always set my alarms off as someone who you couldn't trust as far as you could kick him. Granted, if he rolled he could go far... But we're assuming he didn,t okay? "Yes...?"  
  
"I need to speak to um... Mark please..."   
  
"Who is Mark..?"  
  
I sighed but found it best to humor him. "The Undertaker. I need to see the Undertaker, please."  
  
"Very well." He said and stepped aside to let me in.   
  
I took in the sight of his room- it scared me. The only lights came from the black candles, which flickered slowly, casting errie lights over the smooth surface of a coffin standing straight up against the wall. Nervously I lifted the lid- should I have knocked first?- but as I soon found out... He was NOT there.  
  
I frowned turning around to face Paul- finding that he was not there. I let out a low whistle. Maybe this was a bad idea after all... "I'm just going to leave... Sorry for bothering you... Both of you... Uh.. bye!"  
  
As I went to leave, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back against a body much larger than my own. I gulped and looked over my shoulder slowly.   
  
"Bret."  
  
"U-Undertaker..." I gulped.   
  
"What is it that you wish of me, Bret. You've come with a problem. I think I know of what it is..."  
  
"Shawn Michaels.." I whispered remaining perfectly still.   
  
Undertaker didn't say anything for a long time, but... I got a strange sensation. As if I could feel him smiling slowly, wickedly. "So I see. You wish for him to pay..."   
  
"For the.. the..."   
  
"The wrong doing. You were supposed to win. I know. I shall make him pay for it. Don't you worry..."  
  
"W-Wait! What are you going to do?" I asked frantically as I feel him pull away from me.   
  
I don't see where he walks to in the darkness but I can feel him walk by just inches from my body. And suddenly I know where he is- right in front of my face. Those blazing eyes bore right into my mind, burning holes in my soul. "I will do what I see fit to him, Bret."   
  
"O-Okay... I'll bet you do a good job..." I whispered as I was lead out of the room. I walked back to the hotel in a daze. So this was getting revenge. Normally I would never do something like this. Shawn deserved it. He deserved it. He did. Really. ...I wonder what Undertaker meant by that whole 'I'll do as I see fit' thing... Don't think about it, Bret! Shawn will get what's coming to him.   
  
3 days later-  
  
Alright. So maybe Shawn getting what's coming to him should not include me having him drugged and tied in the back seat of my car. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Shawn to the Undertaker's whims. Whatever they were. Yeah, I hate him. And yeah, he deserves supreme torture. But I can't let that happen. Especially since what ever the hell it was going to be would be because I asked for it.  
  
I know Shawn is going to be one big bitch- Like he always is- when he wakes up and finds himself bound and gagged. (I'm not an S&M kind of guy, but those binds were necessary. He'd try talking to me if I didn't gag him, and he'd try attacking me if I didn't bind him.)   
  
I should have taken care of this myself. Then I wouldn't have felt guilty. I don't even know where I'm taking him, or how, if, and, or when the Undertaker will show... If he shows at all. All I know is it's going to be as far away from any WWF superstar as humanly possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I must have driven for ten years... At least it felt like it. I sighed and looked back at my captive. He was making all sorts of little noises- Great. He'll be up in no time.  
  
About ten minutes later I heard him shifting around. "Mmm.......!!! MMPHH!!!! MPPPPHHHH!!!"   
  
Oh great... here we go. I pulled the car off to the side of the road, looking back at the struggling man with annoyance. I watched his face as he saw me- it went from shock- to surprise- to fear. I knew it was against my better judgement as I reached over and tugged down the gag.   
  
"Don't kill me!!!"  
  
I blinked slowly at him. "Um..."  
  
"Please don't kill me Bret!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry I lied .. I'm sorry!! You were leaving the fed, I thought it was pointless for you to have the belt for a few days and then go!"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you..."   
  
Shawn stared at me with an undescriable look on his face. "You kidnaped me... But you're not going to kill me..."   
  
"No, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to. But I won't. Sorry."   
  
"... Oh my god, you're going to rape me! Bret if you fucking touch me, I swear I'll rip it off!!"   
  
I rubbed my temples slowly, reaching over to yank the gag back up. "You just lost your talking privilages. Shawn, I ain't going to rape you either. So just sit back and try to be quiet." I should have thought less of him. I figured he'd be afraid and would do what I say... Yeah, I was wrong.   
  
He must have decided that it was a good idea to kick the back of my chair as I drove because he kept doing it. I never thought one person could kick so long... "Quit it, Shawn." I gritted through my teeth, looking back at him.   
  
He only glared at me and kicked my chair harder.   
  
Why do I have a conscience? Why couldn't I have left Shawn to the Undertaker? It would have been so much easier that way. Why couldn't I just have no conscience what so ever? I should have just thought of when Shawn rolled around on the Canadian flag at Survivor Series... I growled softly, and at the next red light, I brought my seat down all the way on him.  
  
I heard him cry out in pain, followed by angry shouts of protest.   
  
"That was for the Canadian flag." I said feeling proud of myself.   
  
He made more angry shouts, each one making me smile brighter and broader.   
  
"Sorry... I just can't understand you. I don't speak idiot Texan." I grinned turning up the radio.   
  
I watched him in the back ever now and then. He was trying to scream at me- I could tell. And about an hour later, he had screamed himself so hoarse that all he could do is glare at me angrily from the back.   
  
I turned down the radio and pulled into a motel. "I think that's enough traveling tonight- we should be far enough away." For now anyway... I thought grimly. I locked up the car, buying a room for the night. Unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice when it came to what was in the room. I'll just make Shawn sleep on the floor. He's my captive, he has to do what I say.   
  
I pulled Shawn and my bag from the back seat, and of course... he put up a fight. What made me think he wouldn't? I don't know. He tried to run three times, kicked me in the shin, and head butted me once in the stomach by time we had reached the room.   
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted shoving him into room. "I'm doing this for your own good!" Do I tell him who exactly? Maybe he'd behave if I did... I doubt it. Later. I'll tell him later.   
  
I could tell he was trying to sneer at me through the gag.   
  
"Look, if you promise to behave, I'll take the gag off."  
  
Shawn nodded widly.   
  
"Fine." I sighed and took the hankerchief off his mouth.  
  
"You fucking JACK ASS! I'm going to call the police on you, you bastard!!"   
  
"Shawn.. Calm down..." I said glancing around nervously. How thin are these walls? Can the people next door hear us...?  
  
"CALM DOWN?! NO!! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!! HELLLP! HELLP!!!! SOMEBODY HELLPPPP!!!"   
  
I yanked the gag back up around his mouth. "God, just SHUT UP. No one likes you!" Alright, that was immature. He just makes me so mad, I can't think some time.   
  
I watched something flash across his eyes, before he got a real mean look in them. He shouted something- usually when he tries to shout with that gag in place I can't understand him- but this one I made out RIGHT away.   
  
"You did not say that."  
  
Shawn nodded fiercely.   
  
I pulled down his gag again. "Then say it to my face."  
  
"The Flames suck." He sneered, then promptly spit in my face.   
  
Rage infuriated me- I don't know what happened, I really don't. But I didn't stop what came over me. I was on Shawn in a flash, trying to choke him for all he was worth.   
  
I soon found out why Shawn liked those damn cowboy boots so much. They -really- hurt when you get kicked in the crotch with them. I mean REALLY hurt. I rolled off of him holding my groin as I hissed in pain.   
  
Shawn scooted away from me, coughing loudly. "I hate you.." He got out between gasps.   
  
"Likewise.." I moaned.   
  
We laid on the ground panting, weezing, and moaning. It must have been five minutes before we heard a loud banging on the door.   
  
"OPEN UP IN THERE! THIS IS THE STATE POLICE!"   
  
Oh fuck. I try to make up for something stupid I did... and now I'm going to be arrested because of some loud mouth hick. Beautiful. JUST beautiful...  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Oh my god. Why? I do one bad thing and it REALLY fucks me over! Look at Shawn... The little shit's done a ton of bad stuff. He's the heavy weight champ, and he screwed me over to be it. I try to get revenge and look what happens to me? Arrested.   
  
"Get up." I hiss quietly to Shawn.  
  
"Make me dick cheese." He snapped back. "The second that cop finds us in here, I'm blowing your ass in..."  
  
"DO I HAVE TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR HERE?!"  
  
"Ahhh... no! It's okay! I'm coming!" I shout hauling Shawn to his feet. My mind races, my heart beats faster... What do I do?! Something came- it was stupid- it probably wouldn't work- but what choice do I have? I mean really... Jail.. or this...?   
  
I grabbed Shawn's shirt and ripped it, taking off mine quickly before opening the door. "Sorry officer- was in the middle of starting to umm.." I wanted to bite my tongue off. I wanted to burn my brain for EVEN thinking of such a thing... But this was it. This was my only chance to save my skin. "Do the um... nasty."  
  
"OH GOD NO! NOT WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN-" Shawn started to shout, but I cupped my hand over his mouth before he could spit out anything else incriminating.  
  
"See, we were role playing/ He likes to do that kind of thing. You know... I play the bad guy and kidnap him, and we end up having..." I swear it's a real fight not to vomit here. "...............Sex. Isn't that right... baby?" I called Shawn baby. I called him BABY. I am killing my self in my cell if this doesn't work. I don't think I could survive the humilation...  
  
The officer blushed crimson. "Well I... I uh...I see. We don't usually get people who are that loud when they do that kind of thing..."  
  
"We'll keep it down." I said quickly, stiffling a cry of pain as Shawn started biting me. Little bastard plays dirty even off the camera... I couldn't hold it in anymore- I release him, and instantly take a hold of his hair. I pull hard, making him shout out. "He likes it rough." I say to the officer before bringing my lips down on his. I purposely bite his bottom lip for pay back. Remind me to burn my lips off later.   
  
"Gee, I've never seen two gay guys kiss- uh.. I'm going to go... Just be more quiet next time."   
  
I heard the door shut and foot steps leaving rapidly. I shove Shawn away not carring where he fell. I went for my bag, pulling out the mouth wash I brought.   
  
"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT?!" Shawn shouted. "Oh that was so disgusting! You are the worst kisser in the universe!"  
  
"Do you think I was trying to be good?! You're not worth me putting effort into something that would give you any type of satisfaction." I shout back, washing my mouth out several times.  
  
"I need proxide! I need anti bacterial soap! I NEED TO BURN MY LIPS OFF!" Shawn wailed. "Bret Hart KISSED me! I think I'm dieing... Dieing..."  
  
"Oh shut up!" I said angrily as I walked back in. "Do you want to loose your talking privilages again?!"  
  
Shawn got very, very quiet. He stared coldly up at me. "You wanted to kiss me, didn't you..."  
  
"NO. What makes me think I would want to kiss your fat lips?!" I said defensively.   
  
"They're bee stung pouty lips! NOT FAT!"  
  
I gave him a very critical look, trying to see if he actually believed what he just said. Yep. He did. I couldn't help it-- I laughed for about a good five minutes. "Who describes lips like that?! Who descibes anything like that?! Bee stung and pouty... You sound like a plastic surgeon!"  
  
Shawn narrowed his eyes at me. "Well at least my lips aren't thin and expressionless- Like yours!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm having a discussion with you about this. You know what Shawn, you and your bee stung pouty lips can go get run over by something. Frankly I don't care- I'm going to go to sleep." I mutter kicking off my shoes. I wasn't big on pajamas. Just ends up being more stuff you have to wash. Usually I just sleep in my pants or something. But conisdering Shawn was in the room, I was keeping everything on. I didn't want to expose any bare skin to him- He may try wound me while I was sleeping and defenseless.  
  
"Well, how would you describe them then?!"  
  
Obviously, Shawn doesn't let things die. "I don't know... I really don't give a shit, Shawn..."  
  
"I won't let you go to sleep until you give me a word!"  
  
After what I learned about my captive in the last hours I knew that was a true statement. "Fine. They're..." Rotton. Huge. A waste of flesh. Soft. NO! I did not just think that. Must have been a fluke. "Sculpted." In a grotesque manner. Yeah, definately NOT soft- oh no.   
  
Shawn did look satisfied with that. "Okay. I like it."  
  
"I'm SO glad." I muttered pulling my hair back into a ponytail. If I didn't- it would be a tangled mass in the morning. I turned my back for a second, just one single second, to put my hair brush away. When I turned around, there Shawn was, sprawled out on the bed. "Okay- see this isn't going to work. You sleep on the floor. You're the kidnappe, you're not supposed to get the good spot."  
  
"Move your feet, loose your seat asshole."  
  
"Stop acting like you're five years old!!"  
  
"I need to sleep on a bed because of my back!"  
  
I want to kill him. I want to choke him with his hair. I just want him gone. I didn't care about his stupid back. I need to sleep... "Fine. We'll share it then. I just want to get some sleep.." I said in a defeated tone. "Move over."   
  
"Not until I get comfy."  
  
"What..." I moan. "What do you want..."  
  
"Take off my pants. I can't sleep with all these clothes on."  
  
"I am NOT taking your pants off." I growled trying to shove him over.   
  
"Then untie me so I can do it."  
  
Was it worth him trying to escape...? No. The second he got out, he'd try to run for the police. "Whatever. I'm so tired I don't care. But if you tell anyone about this, Shawn, I will hurt you."  
  
"If you hurting me is like you kidnapping me, then I'm not worried."  
  
I grumbled something as I unbuttoned his jeans, whipping them off of his legs with one fluid motion. "Happy?"   
  
"Mmhmm." Shawn said rolling onto his side.   
  
I noticed his choice of underwear and I shuddered. A thong. How the hell could some one wear those?! It's like having a 24 hour wedgie. I don't ask. I don't even look. Because I definately DON'T want to. "Keep your skanky ass on your side of the bed."  
  
"Fine. Make sure those cold feet of yours don't come in contact with my skin."  
  
"Oh believe me, my feet aren't going any where near you." I growl throwing the covers up around me. I clenched my eye lids tight, but sleep didn't come. Instead I waited for at least an hour before I felt remotely like falling asleep... I brought my fingers to my lips, touching them a little. I could still feel Shawn on them... And for some reason, that thought didn't bother me as much as it normally would have.   
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
What time was it...? I thought when the sun hit my face from the window. I groaned and tried to shift- but something was blocking me. A 6'2'' something. A SHAWN something. I forgot he and I were sharing the same bed. But what I didn't remember was allowing the little prick to wrap his arms around me and press his face into my chest. No, I don't readily recall allowing him to do that. "Get off me!" I shouted and kicked him off.  
  
Shawn 'mmmrphed' and instantly clung to me again.   
  
"Come on! ...Don't make me get my taser."   
  
Nothing. Not even a move.   
  
"Damn it Shawn! ...Please...? Let go." I whispered shaking him. Maybe for once if I was nice, he'd cooperate. Thankfully he did release me. Good thing too. I wanted to shower before he got up. I always shower in the morning. My hair -Well, I'm not a vain man, but I consider myself well groomed...- will fluff, and grow staticy. Shawn wasn't going anywhere soon- He was still dead to the world on the bed.   
  
I undressed in the bathroom, stepping into the bath tub. I worked on lathering up my hair as my thoughts wandered to the man in the other room. I hadn't thought to get clothing for Shawn- The man had ten suitcases! How the hell was I supposed to know which was which?   
  
I leaned against the wall as the water trailed down me. I sighed quietly wondering vaguely if anyone knew that we were gone yet. Helmsley must by now. I know he and Shawn were close- VERY close. They weren't going out in boyfriend sense...More like a senseless fucking way. I never understood that. Why have sex like a bunch of horny rabbits when it means nothing..? It's so much better when you love the person.   
  
I know Hunter's not interested in Shawn in that way. He's what I like to call Belt Golleum. He follows where ever the belt goes- and right now, much to my dismay- Is around Shawn's waist. So I know Hunter doesn't love Shawn... And then a thought crossed my mind- One I normally wouldn't care to think about- Does Shawn love Hunter?  
  
Lord I hope not. And it's not like I like him. DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT ABOUT ME!!! It's just Shawn's stupid. And concited. He doesn't see these things... He's too far wrapped up with himself that he would never notice these things... Oh well. It's none of my business. And like I care if Shawn gets his heart broken.   
  
I got out of the tub, tossing a towel around my waist. I forgot to get my clothes out of my suitcase- But when I got out in the room, I found Shawn awake and going through my things- some how the little bitch had gotten his hands untied. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You didn't bring me any clothes... So I'm stealing some thing from you- GOD. Don't you have anything relatively sexy?"  
  
"I like jeans, tee shirts, and my flannel thank you- And if you think I'm going to give you some of my clothes to wear- then you're royally fucked, aren't you?" I muttered bitterly as I pushed him away from my bag.   
  
"Bret!! I can't not wear clean clothes! Let me borrow something, please?!"  
  
"No." I said simply as I put on my boxers and jeans.   
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to go everywhere you take me butt naked. I'll have my naked ass all over your car. And you'll have to look at me."   
  
I'll be damned- he had a point. "Fine." I muttered. I threw him a pair of jeans I didn't really I like. "Burn them, toss im, do what ever. Just don't give me them back."  
  
Shawn 'hrmphed' and put them on. "Gee, Bret... You got big hips. These don't even stay on my waist!"  
  
"... You know what, I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
"Great!" Shawn said excitedly. "I'm starved."  
  
"Too bad for you!" I smiled sweetly. "You don't want to make those jeans fit your hips now, right?"  
  
Shawn growled a little. "Fuck off!"  
  
"Make me." I hissed and shoved him.   
  
He grabbed my arms and swung me into the wall. I made sure to grab him so he'd hit it too. Soon enough we were brawling on the floor.   
  
I was bleeding profusly from my nose- and Shawn had a spilt lip. It proabaly would have gotten alot worse- If I didn't see the dark silloute pass by the window. My blood ran cold and I instantly covered Shawn's mouth. I saw another rounder, fatter one go by. I put my whole body over Shawn's, trying to keep him from moving too much. They had found us some how... I didn't understand... I thought I was so careful...  
  
They were right outside- I could feel them. My breathing was quicker, my heart pounding so loud I thought they could hear it considering they stayed outside the door for some time...   
  
Shawn stopped moving too- remaining silent.   
  
Eventually they left, and I gave a sigh of relief. I climbed off of Shawn, then walked over to the door. I moved the curtain aside to peek out. They weren't around.   
  
"What was that all about...?"  
  
"Nothing." I muttered quickly as I closed up my bag. "Get your shoes and shirt on- DON'T give me shit, okay?"  
  
Shawn nodded and for once did as he was told. Don't know why he did- But he did. And that's all that really matters right? Maybe it was because I froze like that... Did he know that there was something up?  
  
"I know you want me, Bret. But you didn't have to throw yourself on top like that."  
  
Nope. He's just an idiot. "...Just get in the fricken' car Shawn."  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 5  
  
We were driving in silence. I'm not sure where we're heading, but I suppose thats a good way in some sense. Then I can't tell anyone our location.   
  
I glanced over to Shawn. He looked bored, gazing out the window at farm landscape. "Can't we listen to the radio?"  
  
"Sure." I muttered flicking on the radio. It was tuned into my favorite metal station in the U.S. I loved heavy metal- strangely though, not Canadian metal bands. They weren't strong enough.   
  
Shawn made a face and changed the channel.   
  
"Alternative?!"  
  
"Yeah, I like alternative, thank you." Shawn sniffed. "Metal gives me a headache."  
  
"Take some asprin then." I growled and switched it back.   
  
Shawn glowered at me and switched the station again. "Alternative."  
  
"Metal." I growled back.   
  
"ALT-ER-NA-TIVE, Canada boy. Or do I have to spell it out?"  
  
"Hey, this is MY CAR. And what I say I want to hear, I want to hear because it's MY CAR. And you just happen to be my kidnappe, you don't have a say in radio choices?! How many people let their victims pick the radio station THEY want to listen to!" I fumed. He's my victim, he should be terrified. Not arguing me with me over listening choices... "And do you know what I choose to listen to in MY car, Shawn?"  
  
"Metal?"  
  
"Exactly. So shut up."   
  
"Fine." Shawn pouted- but I didn't like that look on his face. It was a bitchy look. An evil bitchy look. I've noticed that when he does that look, I'm usually in for it.   
  
But my favorite W.A.S.P song came on so I didn't think too much more on it. Stupid, stupid, STUPID me.   
  
Shawn yawned and he... he... he POPPED his jaw. I HATE it people do that. Or crack their knuckles. It sent shivers down my spine. I adjusted a little in my chair, trying to keep my mind off it. It just happens, it wasn't like he had done it on purpose.  
  
Until... I heard it again.   
  
And again.   
  
Again.   
  
"STOP!" I hollered. My damn brother in laws would always do that. Drove me crazy- like nails on a chalk board.  
  
"Stop what, Bret?" Shawn asked yawning and popped his jaw yet again.   
  
"The popping! Stop the god damn popping!"  
  
"What popping?" Shawn asked innocently.   
  
"Popping your jaw! I HATE that!"  
  
Okay, never tell your nemisis what you hate. It's the worst possible thing you can do.   
  
"Is" He paused and popped his jaw. "This-" Pop. "Is-" Pop. "The-" Pop. "Noise-"  
  
I switched the station back to the alternative one Shawn liked so much. Alright, so he had one the battle, he ain't winning the god damn war.   
  
"Thank you Bret."   
  
"You're NOT welcome." I said sincerly and at the risk of sounding immature. But look who I'm with. A spoiled rotten man child. I can afford it, I think. "Wait... Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"Because you're giving me what I want."  
  
"Only because you're driving me insane. If you weren't we'd still be listening to heavy metal. I don't do nice things for bitchy, pushy, bratty people like you."  
  
"I'm not pushy!"   
  
"Fine, then you're bratty and bitchy."   
  
"I can live with that."  
  
This was too moronic for me to continue. I shut my mouth before I acted out on my want to hurt him even more. It was hours before either of us said anything else. It would take something huge to make me talk to him again. And sometimes that something huge happens when you desperately wish for it not to. To something important that it shouldn't happen to. Namely, my car.  
  
We started loosing speed- and steam began spurting from underneath the hood of the car. "Fucking hell! I just had this thing in for a tune up a week ago!" I pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car.   
  
"How old is this rattle trap anyway?"  
  
"Ten years." I said angrily.   
  
"Oh my god, Bret. Why don't you just buy a new one! You can afford to!"  
  
"It's the principal of the thing! Just because it's old, doesn't mean that it needs to be thrown away!"  
  
"But if it doesn't work anymore..."  
  
"Shut up and stay in the car." I muttered and took out a tool set I kept in the back. Yeah, I knew my way around a wrench. I've fixed my car several times before, I can do it again. I popped the hood, watching steam shoot in the air. Damn it.   
  
I waited until it cooled down before skimming my tee shirt and jacket off. I always got hot when I worked, despite the nice temperature it was outside. I started working hard, pushing Shawn out of my head as much as I could. It always made me feel happy to work on my car. Like I was helping an injured person. I always liked it when people depend on me. Makes me feel important, ya know?   
  
Shawn's POV  
  
Why does he have to go out and work on the damned car? Wouldn't it be easier to call AAA? Maybe he thinks I'll blow him in for it. Maybe I should. But... I don't want to. I like teasing Bret. It's fun! Like I have a captive audiance who hates me but has NO CHOICE but to listen and take what ever I do! It's great.   
  
Sometimes Bret is stubborn. Sometimes he's stupid. But right now he's both! Does he even know what to do under there? Maybe he's trying to impress me by displaying feets of automotive knowhow.   
  
I don't know why he's kidnapped me. At first I thought I drove him to insanity and he snapped. And then I thought he just wanted to have sex with me. But then... Then Taker showed up. He got pretty scared. So I have to assume he wants to protect me from him. But what does the Undertaker want with me? I've never done anything to him. And why... why would Bret want to help me? Guilt. He must be guilty of something.   
  
I got out of the car after a rather loud string of profanity. There he was shaking out his hand as if he had burned it horribly. He probably did, the engine has to be hot. I took the first aid kit with me and sat it on the roof of the car. I shook my head slowly. Dumb ass.   
  
And then I saw something I don't normally see. Bret with his shirt off, sweaty, and hair clinging to his face. I know that sounds pretty average considering our line of work. But there was something errie about it- something I couldn't explain. It was as if someone hit me over the head with the stupid stick or somethin'.   
  
Bret's POV-  
  
I muttered 'shit' one more time before looking up to see Shawn standing there. He was stareing at me. "Can I help you...?" I asked in an annoyed manner.   
  
"Let me help you." He offered. "Come on Bret, ya hurt your hand..."   
  
He seemed sincere. SEEMED being the key word here people. It was like playing hot hands.. Was he going to be nice or hurt me more? ... "I'll live through the pain."  
  
"Stop being a dumb ass!" Shawn shouted at me and took my hand. He turned my hand over so my palm was facing up. He ran his fingers gently over my burned skin, making me have to fight wincing at the slight pain. "You really burned yourself here... Why didn t you wait for the engine to cool down a little more before sticking your hand in there?!"  
  
"Because we don't have that luxery of waiting here!" I protested. Shawn had to know that something was up after the Undertaker had made an apperance this morning...  
  
"Well you're going to wait. Because this is a pretty bad burn, and it needs to be taken care of!"   
  
As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. My hand needed to be tended to. "I suppose you know how to do such a thing?"  
  
"Yeah, infact I do."  
  
I watched Shawn like a hawk as he whiped my injured hand with burn ointment. I hissed softly as he pressed a compress to it and held it there. My skin throbbed violently underneath. He finally pulled it off, wrapping my hand in some gause.   
  
"Thanks..." I said trying to get my hand free. "You did a good job."  
  
"You're welcome." He murmured blushing a little.  
  
Okay, why is he blushing? Why won't he let go of my hand? What the hell... He leaned forward a little, closing his eyes as if he wanted me to kiss him. Okay... That's weird. That's just plain weird... And wrong. VERY wrong. Shawn should not be wanting me to kiss him. He's supposed to hate me. He's also supposed to fear me as his captor, but he's not doing that well either. "I ain't kissing you, Shawn."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because me kissing someone..." I started and ripped my hand away from him. "Would require me liking them. And I hate you."  
  
For the briefest second, I could have sworn I saw a flicker of something in his eyes. It looked kind of like pain. "Well I hate you too!" He shouted and climbed back into the car. He slammed the door shut and turned away from me.   
  
Again... what the hell? ...I think I have to be the first person to ever deny him anything. EVER.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I looked over at Shawn. He was trying to PRETEND to sleep. Oh well, looks like it's metal time! No more of this shitty alternative crap. I thought cheerfully. But when I went to turn it, I found I couldn't. I put my hand back on the wheel and sighed. Was it guilt? Yeah, I think it must be.   
  
I pulled up into a truck stop. I was feeling tired too- we've been driving for hours... But did I trust Shawn not to run away? Do you people think I'm stupid?   
  
"Okay, I know you're not sleeping Shawn." I said as I turned the car off. But... I'm exhausted. And I need to sleep."  
  
Shawn turned to look at me and sighed. "Okay. Then what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I want to lay in the back, and I don't want you to run away."  
  
"Fine, then I'll lay with you."   
  
"You were just sleeping!" I protested. I didn't want to sleep with him! He'd have to be all pressed up against me.   
  
"I was pretending because I was mad at you!"  
  
"Because I didn't kiss you?!"  
  
Shawn turned pink at that. "N-no. Because you... You're a jerk!!"   
  
"I think it's because I didn't kiss you." I said smugly.   
  
"Well you're wrong."   
  
I went in the back and laid down. I stretched out in the back seat, trying hard not to make a face as Shawn climbed in too. My back seat wasn't too big so I had to lay on my back, and let him lay on top of me. Shawn Michaels was no light guy either.   
  
Shawn yawned curling his neck down and resting his head on my chest. His hand reached up and rested down on my chest- much to my dismay over my nipple. I knocked it away and gave him a dirty look which he returned with one of innocence. Little dumb ass thinks he's clever. He shifted around again, laying on his stomach. He let his leg slip between mine rubbing his knee against my crotch.   
  
"Alright that's it!" I shouted and rolled him off and on to the ground. "Lay down there."  
  
"Fine! God, I was just trying to get comfortable."  
  
I can't tell if he was serious... Who tries to molest people when they try to get comfortable!? Maybe it's because Shawn is a slut. Maybe that's how he gets comfortable. I sat up and patted my leg. "Get up. You can sleep with you head on my lap. But one more strike-"  
  
"And I'm out. I got it." Shawn sighed but did climb up on the seat with me. With his head on my lap, he gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes.   
  
I leaned myself up against the side and sighed myself.   
  
-  
  
It was hot- like desert hot. I recognized the settings... It was western town, like the ones they have in Texas. And here I was, sitting pretty on top a white horse. I felt ridiculas... not to mention HIGHLY confused.   
  
I adjusted the hat on the top of my head as I looked around. It was virtually deserted. I wondered what was going on, and made the horse start trotting.   
  
"You!" I called looking over to the only figure I saw on the street. It was the one man I didn't want to see- The pudgy Paul Bearer. "Where is eveyone..?"  
  
"My son's having a wedding. Down over at the old church house."  
  
I wrinkled my nose at him- something struck me as odd... "...So why are you out here?"  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
I blinked in amazement at that, climbing down from my horse. "I wasn't aware that I was invited."  
  
"Request of the bride, Bret Hart."  
  
I followed behind him as he waddled ahead of me. Bride? I wasn't even aware that the Undertaker had a love interest. We walked into the chapel, and I took a seat in the back pew. I took off my cowboy hat, plopping it into my lap. Soon enough, the music started... and there they were.   
  
I shrank back when I saw Undertaker- he was more stoic and cold than ever... But his bride... She was pretty tall for a chick, with dirty blonde hair trailing behind as she walked. As she passed by me, she pulled up her veil.   
  
"SHAWN!" I shouted and stood up.   
  
"Help me... Save me... I really want you, Bret..."  
  
Undertaker turned around to look at me and grinned... And that was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed. His arm wrapped around Shawn's waist, pulling him close.   
  
"BRET!! BRET!!!!" He cried, looking back at me helpless and scared.  
  
"Get away from him!" I shouted and then sat up. I blinked softly, finding myself in my car. I must have gotten into a reclining position durinng my nap because I was on my side holding Shawn against me. .......... We were spooning.....  
  
"Uhhh... Sorry... It was more comfortable like this..." Shawn murmured as he sat up. "What time's it?"  
  
"Seven..." I said glancing at my watch. "Slept for like three hours I guess..." I was still shaken from that dream. Could that be what Mark wants to do to Shawn? Make him his bride... Well that's an interesting way of taking care of my problem. But that doesn't mean I can let it happen. Shawn was so scared... He needed me to save him.  
  
"I'm hungry Bret. Feed me."  
  
And not to feed him. "Fine. Do you have any cash on you?"   
  
"Nope. You kidnapped me! Like I had a chance to pack the nessecary items one needs on everyday life... And it wasn't as if you were so kind as to pack me a bag..."  
  
"I wasn't about to go through your ten friggen bags of luggage. You're worse than a girl with that!"   
  
Shawn rolled his eyes. "Bret... A person posessing the looks I have... We NEED 10 cases. 7 for clothes... 1 for personal hygenine products... and 2 for your hair care necessities."   
  
"You need two cases for your hair."  
  
"Don't give me that look Bret." Shawn warned. "It's worth me carrying around two cases... Just look at my beautiful hair! It's perfect. Not like that mass of grease and spilt ends that you like to call hair. What do you do when you shower, use generic shampoo? Please tell me you use conditioner."  
  
"Well I..I..." Wait. There is no reason for me to feel inadequete about my hair. It's PERFECTLY fine. So it doesn't shimmer and bounce... or smell like kiwi... WAIT. Why am I thinking about this?! "It doesn't matter. Because while I have money for food... You have no money at all."  
  
"You wouldn't let me starve!"  
  
"You'd be easier to move if you lost a few pounds."   
  
"...Are you saying I'm fat?"   
  
Uh oh. There goes that evil bitchy stare again. "Um... No. You're not fat..."   
  
"You don't sound convincing! Bret Hart, I-"  
  
I watched his bottom lip tremble slowly... Oh crap. I hate it when people cry. "I think you're cute!" I blurted out stupidly. It was the only thing I could think of.   
  
"You do..?"  
  
"Yes?" I said not sure of if I'll get slapped or not.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
I looked at his smiling face, and felt my heart quicken pace. I'm not sure as to why... "You're welcome."  
  
"So, feed me Canada Boy. I'm not gonna be cute much longer if  
  
I don't get something in me soon."  
  
"I'll make you pay me back later." I sighed getting out of the car. We should have enough time to eat... We've got to be careful though. I didn't bring a ton of money on me, and my credit sucks. Great planning on my part huh...  
  
As we walked up to the truck stop... I reached out and grabbed Shawn by the arm. "Hey, watch your mouth in there. Looks like we're heading into a rough joint..."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to protect me..."   
  
"Unfortunately..." I muttered beneath my breath. The last thing I need is to have Shawn get dragged off by some trucker named Butch.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Main building for the WWF, around noonish-  
  
"Mrs. Ainsly, please buzz in Hunter Helmsley, please." Vince said turning his chair around to look out at the city landscape from his huge window.   
  
Hunter walked in, face wracked with worry... "I haven't heard word from Shawn yet, Mr. MacMahon. No calls or emails. Not even a ransom call."  
  
"Do you honestly think Shawn was kidnapped, Hunter?"  
  
"Yes! Because he wouldn't just walk out and leave everyone like this! He's not like that. Something horrible must have happened to him!"  
  
"That's crossed my mind."   
  
"We have to find him, Mr. MacMahon. He's the World Heavy Weight Champion!"  
  
Vince tilted back in his chair slowly. A smile slowly spread on his thin lips. "Well... I was meaning to talk to you about that. Since Raw is tomorrow and our champion is missing in action... I think it's time for you to step and take the championship, Hunter. Shawn's a good champion... BUT... I think it's time we change up things a little around here.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hunter, I know you and Shawn are close- I've heard the stories and read what's written on the bathroom walls. But it's times like these where men have to decide... What's better for you Hunter? A cheap thrill with Shawn, or the glory of being the Heavy Weight Champion...?"  
  
"Are you saying... I can be the champion while Shawn's away..?"  
  
"And if he never comes back, I'm sure you'll be more than an above average substitute for HBK."  
  
A smile slowly spread on Hunter's face. "I'm sure I will be. And between you and me, I hope the Harping-Bitch-Kid never comes back."  
  
"You're going places in this company, Hunter. I'm damn proud of you... riding on the coat tails of someone else, only to ditch on them for your own good.. You're heading straight to the top!"  
  
-  
  
Shawn's POV  
  
So Bret's got a thing for me hitting on him. It pisses him off SO much! He should know by now not to show me a weakness... Oh well its his own fault. He's going to get the teasing of a lifetime. I'm gonna be all over him like white on rice. He's not only going to suffer a LITTLE for kidnapping me, he's going to get the whole nine yards.   
  
"Ohh Bret... You're going to protect me...?" I asked hugging on to his arm after he grabbed me by mine. "You're sooooo strong and brave, Bret..." I cooed resting my head on his shoulder.   
  
"Knock it off!" He shouted shoving me away. "Yech, I'll have to amputate this arm now!"  
  
"You don't like me...? You think I'm uglllyyy!!" I sobbed.   
  
"No no! I don't think you're ugly! I just hate you! Shit... Don't cry..." He stammered searching the pockets of his jeans for what I assumed to be a tissue.   
  
"Why do you hate me...?" I asked making my eyes mist up. Another thing he seems to not like. Crying. So, so far I've got... Me, me popping my jaw, me crying, me hitting on him, and throwing away old things on his 'I hate' list.   
  
He started at me for a long time before saying anything. "I think you're a whiney, bitchy, VAIN, egotistical, snotty, snobby, rotten, SPOILED man! You need to grow up! And you screwed me out of my title, took credit for you being in the 'first' ladder match that I invented, when you KNOW the first ladder match was you and me, not you and Razor Ramon! You try to push your self to the top and you don't care WHO you step on! I liked you for awhile, but then I saw the real you, and you know what? I don't like it one bit! If was ever to go out with you, I'd probably throw myself off of a building after two days with you! If I ever had sex with you, it'd have to be doggie style because the last fucking thing I want to see is you having pleasure while I screw you for a change! You don't deserve to be happy, you little bitch! Because all you care about is yourself! Infact, if you were the last person on the face of the earth, all you would need is a mirror and you'd be happy! I think if your ego was shredded to ribbons then maybe you'd deserve to be happy but then you'd be so distraught that you probably wouldn't notice it! I bet if some one ACTUALLY loved you- if some one could love some one like you- that you'd be too stupid and wrapped up in yourself to notice them! You deserve someone as rotten as you, some one who'll make you feel like the piece of garbage that you are! You want to know WHY I didn't kiss you, Shawn? You wanna to know why, huh?"  
  
I nodded my head feeling my bottom lip tremble uncontrolably.   
  
"Because that would make the whole entire act of kissing VILE, Shawn. Me kissing you would ruin an intimate act forever... Because you ruin everything, Shawn."  
  
Bret's POV-  
  
My breathing which had gotten heavier slowed. I watched a wide variety of emotions cross his face. And finally... He crumpled to the ground. He covered his face his face with his hands, and turned around completely. I felt so much better after that- like a thousand pound weight was lifted from my back.   
  
And then I didn't feel so good... I watched Shawn's shoulders shaking and his breathing become labored. And then I heard the sound of crying. ACTUAL crying. I made Shawn Michaels cry. Not just boo hoo, cry. I mean CRY cry. First it came out in little sobs... and then came the water works... I should feel good. This should be the best moment of my life and yeah... when I first heard him sobbing I did feel pretty good.   
  
But now as I watched him really cry for the first time, and I think the first time ever... Knowing I caused it... Oh god, I made him cry... "Shawn..." I started, heading over to him.   
  
"No!" He snapped at me. "Don't TALK to me Bret! because I just RUIN everything for you. I wreck EVERYTHING..."  
  
"Come on..."   
  
"I'll just wait in the car." Shawn muttered standing up. I caught a look of his tear streaked face. It was one of the most unbelievable things I have ever seen. Shawn Micahels was broken. I broke Shawn Michaels- and I'm not proud...   
  
"No, you need to eat."   
  
"I don't care! Just leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted in a strained voice. I watched him slowly walk to the car... He looked wobbly... And then proceeded to topple backward. I ran to him catching him before he hit the ground.   
  
"As I said before, you need to eat, Shawn."   
  
"And I said fuck off." He murmured looking away. "Just let me die in your backseat..."   
  
"No... We're going to eat. If you want... You can hit me." I said quietly. I don't like seeing Shawn like this. For all the reasons I hate him, I hate him even more this way because I made him like this.   
  
"H-hit you... You think hitting you is going to change what you just said to me?!"   
  
"... Possibly..."   
  
Shawn pulled away from me and punched me hard in my face. I felt the warm blood trickling down from my nose. "...I do feel better..."   
  
"Goob ford you." I muttered as I covered my nose with a tissue. "Wild youd pleasbe comb getb dibber wid me?"  
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"Getb dibber wid me."  
  
"One more time."   
  
"GETB DIBBER! FOOB! FOOB! NOW!" I shouted pointing to the restaurant.   
  
Shawn frowned and whipped the tears away from his face. "Okay..." He murmured. "I'll probably just ruin that for you too." Shawn said quietly. He brushed past me, rubbing his arms as he went.   
  
What have I done...  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The second we walked in, we stuck out to say the least. I never would have thought that American truckers would be so.... scary. They sure seemed like nice guys, but... I still wouldn't want to get in a fight with them, and look at me! It was a good thing I yelled at Shawn, he was much more docile now.   
  
My face was a bloody mess. He really got me good- I kept having to spit out some of the blood that flowed into my mouth from my nose. Thank god, no one really noticed. I pulled him toward the bathrooms in the back to keep us from getting any more stares.   
  
"Get in..." I whispered to him, pointing toward the restroom door.   
  
"No. What makes you think I want to watch you pee?"  
  
"I'm not going to take a piss!" I said pushing him in. "Besides I don't want to leave you out there alone."   
  
Shawn rolled his eyes and looked down. "Oh my god."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Cochroach!" He hissed pointing to the bug on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, that's kind of gross considering we're going to be eating here in a couple of moments but beggers can't be choosers."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I ain't staying in here." He muttered and went back outside the restroom.   
  
"Shawn!" I protested through the door. "Get your little ass in here!"  
  
"NOT WHILE THERES A BUG IN THERE!"  
  
"You... YOU..." I clenched my fists tightly and forced myself to relax. "If I kill the damn bug will you come back in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Child. The man's a fucking child. And a primadonna! A primadonna child who takes a god damn hour in the bathroom to get ready. "Sorry." I said to the cochroach before stepping on it. "It's dead."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"YES."  
  
"Flush it down the toliet."   
  
"Shawn, it's dead. There's yellow stuff comming out from the sides of it." I said as a rubbed the sole of my shoe on the tiles of the bathroom floor.   
  
"I WANT TO HEAR THE FLUSH."  
  
I want to scream at him, but I'm fresh out of material after the shouting I gave him outside. I just grumbled random obsentites as I flushed the poor thing down the toilet. I hate killing stuff. I usually just catch im' and toss them outside.   
  
Shawn walked back into the bathroom leaning up against the door. I know he's glareing daggers at my back, but he can kiss my Calgarian ass. I cleaned the blood from off my upperlip and nose, blowing the rest out. When I was finished I looked back over to him. "Shit." I murmured skimming off the plaid shirt I was wearing over my faded ACDC tee shirt. "Put that on. And DON'T give me that- Yuck it's plaid - expression! You need a shirt in a restaurant."  
  
"Fine." He murmured blankly as he put it on.   
  
I sighed leading him back outside and to a booth. The whole atmosphere looked sickly yellow in color, and smelled of something I really don't want to describe. I sat across from him in the booth, taking a menu to look at. I didn't know I was so hungry... My stomach growled viciously as I looked at the names of food I didn't even want to eat. "You gotta be hungry."   
  
"I don't care." He muttered.   
  
"Don't give me that. We haven't eaten in along time."  
  
"Leave me alone, Bret. You don't care about me. Stop pretending you do for the sake of us both."   
  
"Look. Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I can't care about you. Well... enough to make sure you eat."   
  
Shawn just frowned.   
  
"You need to eat, Shawn." I said and frowned, taking his hands. "Don't do this because I said all of those horrible things about you. My opinion doesn't matter, remember? I'm the one with the horrible fashion sense, my hair's stringy and dull, I've got a big nose, and I don't have the hottest car in the world. Why should it mater what I think?"  
  
"I like guys with big noses." Shawn grumbled quietly and kicked my leg hard with the end of his boot.   
  
Figured. He liked Hunter, and Hunter had a nose that could land more planes than an aircraft carrier. I hissed softly when he kicked me in the leg, rubbing it gently with the palm of my hand.   
  
"So you're admiting you suck at style?"   
  
I cringed inwardly. There is NOTHING wrong with faded tee shirts, ripped jeans, flannel, turtlenecks, and whatever else he saw in my suitcase the other day. But if it got him off this current state, I'd be happy to admit it. "Sure. I suck at style."   
  
"Will you let me make you over?"   
  
I just had a horrible flash... The worst thing I have ever imagined, infact. I'm not even sure of what I saw... But I think it had something to do with zebra print... and lots of it. My brothers would NEVER let me live it down. "Hello no!"   
  
"Then I ain't eating." He said crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
Shawn reminded me of when my younger siblings would hold their breath. Eventually they WOULD have to come get air. But those were young kids. AND they had more sense than Shawn ever will. "Do NOT make me force feed you."  
  
"I still ain't eating."   
  
"Well that sure is a shame, sug." The waitress said as she approached our table.   
  
"Don't listen to him! He's going to be eating plenty..." I growled at him.   
  
Shawn glared back at me, his eyes narrowing to thin slits.   
  
"Can we just have a bowl of fruit and two waters to start please?"   
  
"Sure sug." She said and quickly brought us back a large bowl.   
  
Shawn smiled sweetly at her and picked up a banana. "Thank you.. I could never resist these..."   
  
She nodded and walked off.   
  
"I'm glad to see you had a change of heart." I said triumphantly as I started eating some grapes I found way too tempting to pass up.   
  
But Shawn didn't seem to hear me. He seemed way too interested in taking the top part of the stem and slowly pulling the peel all the way off the one side. He ran his tongue up part of the exposed fruit, licking the top of it in little darts of his pink tongue.   
  
My first instinct was to cross my legs- which I did. My second instinct was to jump him- but that I refrained from doing that. I was helpess- I couldn't look away or shut my eyes, because he was MAKING NOISES TOO! So I watched... I watched him suck on the very tip of it, granting little licks and moaning.   
  
"Mmmm, I loooovvve bananas..."   
  
I chewed on the side of my cheek- I NEED To get laid. How long has it been since I've had someone else entertain myself? Almost two years... Oh lord. He's deep throating it. Oh my fucking god, I need to be smacked for thinking about SHAWN MICHAELS in a sexual way.   
  
Shawn removed it from his mouth and turned to face me. "Do you like bananas, Bret?"  
  
I nodded vigorously stareing at him through my sunglasses.   
  
"Gee, that's just too bad Bret!" He said mashing the banana in his fists. "Because I won't be sucking on YOUR banana anytime soon! Not after what you said to me!"   
  
"Maybe I don't want you to suck on my... banana!" I shouted pretty flustered. "Wait- Why are we calling it a banana?"  
  
"I don't know! But that doesn't matter, because I ain't going anywhere near yours!" He stuck his tongue out at me and smirked happily.   
  
Okay, so he got me back. He was back to himself, he wasn't sad... And I'm so damn glad. I'd rather have him feisty and bitchy than depressed. "So will you order now?"   
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
"Couldn't help but over hear ya..." A man said and turned around in the booth in back of us. He reached over with his big hand and grabbed Shawn's ponytail, yanking his head back. "But I'd love to have you suck on my banana, darlin'..."  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Get your hand off of me!" Shawn shouted and tried to free his long hair.   
  
"Oh no, darlin'. We don't like teases here... And me and the boys here are gonna to show ya something special..."  
  
"Let him go..." I said cooly. "Or you're not going to be very happy..."  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?" The man asked standing up and taking Shawn with him. "Because I know what I'm going to do here with babydoll here." He grinned licking Shawn's neck slowly.   
  
"I said... GET OFF OF ME!" Shawn shouted and pushed away. He kicked his leg back and nailed the man right in the chin. (I now apperciate that move...)   
  
I ran to the trucker and grabbed his legs in the sharpshooter. I pulled back some until I heard his painful screams. "Apologize!" I shouted yanking on my hold.   
  
"I'm SORRY!"  
  
"Pay for our dinner." Shawn added stepping on the hand he used to grab his hair by earlier.   
  
"FINE JUST LET ME GO!!"   
  
I released him and put my arm around Shawn's waist. "See this? This is MY property. You don't touch MY property. See this man?!" I asked pointing down to our offender. "You don't want to be this man!"  
  
Shawn huffed and gave them all that bitchy stare- and it's a nice change to NOT be on the recieving end of it for once. "You want to be this man..." He purred rubbing his finger up and down the center of my chest.   
  
I coughed- and cleared my throat. "Y-Yeah! So you'd all better leave us the fuck alone. If you know what's good for you."   
  
"Ohhhh Bretty, you're sooooo strong..." He purred running his hands all over the planes of my chest. "It turns me on sooo much..."   
  
"Cool your jets baby, cool your jets. We got..." I paused and flipped my sunglasses up to wink at him. "Allll night long."   
  
"Mmm, Bret... Oh you strong, handsome man, you..." He gasped jumping up and wrapping his legs around my waist. "Please please please...! Take me Bretty, take me..."   
  
"Bitches." I laughed wishing I could cry. The others in the room nodded and hooted at that. "What did I say earlier?"  
  
"We have all night long..?" Shawn answered with a pout.   
  
"Yeah so get your butt back in the booth before I start spankin' ya."   
  
"Yes Bret, anything for you..." He whispered and climbed off me. I smacked him in the ass as he started for the booth. He glared evily at me as he sat down. "You didn't have to smack me.." He hissed to me as I got in across from him.   
  
"Just staying in character." I replied curtly. "You didn't have to ham it up like that either... Ooohhh Bretty..." I mimicked.   
  
"I think you just liked having me around your waist. And then you couldn't resist but slap my ass." Shawn sniffed. "I always knew you were a pervert."   
  
"Pervert? PERVERT?!" I nearly shouted. I started rubbing my temples slowly, forcing myself to calm down. "I am not a pervert! But look here, these people seem to think of us as some sort of tough gay couple, so lets go with it! It's keeping us from getting our asses kicked!"   
  
"Fine. One thing though."  
  
"What." I growled.   
  
"Are you gay?"   
  
I blinked at him. I thought he knew... "I'm bi."   
  
"Okay. So you won't have to pretend THAT hard then. How hard is it to find me attractive anyway?" He asked smugly.   
  
I opened my mouth to say something borderline down right mean, but I didn't. The waitress came and got my attention away from him before I probably made him cry again. The both of us ordered rather large meals- and told her to put it on Shawn's buddy's tab.   
  
We sat in silence for a few blissful moments before Shawn decided to ruin it by opening that big mouth of his again. "What do you find attractive in a guy anyway?"   
  
"Well..." What can I say, that threw me off guard. "I... I like guys and girls who are sweet... And nice.. charitable... Uh.. possibly shorter than me... long hair, nice eyes... Basically if you take your personality and take the complete opposite of that you'll have the person I like to be with."  
  
"So.... you want some one to depend on you."   
  
"No, not really. I just want to take care of some one. Someone who needs me to be there for support."  
  
"So am I your practice dummy or somethin?"   
  
I raised my eyebrows at that. "What are you talking about?!"   
  
"You kidnapped me. You're taking care of me. Just a few minutes ago you were scared that I wouldn't eat."  
  
"That's hardly a-"  
  
"And you just said like ten minutes ago 'Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I can't care about you.'."  
  
"Well now w-wait a second..! That also doesn't mean-"   
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
I sighed, giving up. "What shawn?"  
  
"...I think you're preparing me to be your boyfriend. I don't think Taker's really after me at all! And when you get the chance you're going to try and make me your wife or something!"  
  
I just stared at him, mouth a gape. This man... put all other blondes... to shame. I wanted to throttle him. I wanted to run him over with my car. I wanted to HURT him. But I was so shocked... My body just wouldn't work with my mouth. Thankfully the food came.   
  
"Yay! My cobbler." Shawn grinned and started eating. "Do you want some honey?" He asked sweetly.   
  
They must be looking at us again. Nosey Americans. I thought as I excepted what was on the fork. I chewed, discovering that it was indeed, VERY good. "I've never had this before... What is it?"  
  
"Peach cobbler. You've never had peach cobbler before?"   
  
I blanched, color completely draining from my face. "Pe-pe-pe-pe..."   
  
"If you have to pee, you know where the bathroom is.." Shawn said pointing down the hall.   
  
"I'M ALLERGIC TO PEACHES!" I hissed grabbing him by the front of his shirt. My world went black... And the last thing I remember was Shawn shouting for an ambulance.   
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 10  
  
AN: Bret's speech is severly garbled in this chapter due to his reaction. Most of what he says ins't important, so don't worry if it seems unintelligable in some places. Anything important I've made a little more clear.  
  
Lights. The smell of sterility. And... Owen? "Garrgh?" I tried to speak when I saw my brother but it sure as hell didn't sound like anything unintelligable.   
  
"Don't try to talk, Bret. I know." Owen said and patted my hand. "It's going to be okay. The swellings gone down a bit. Can you breath a little better?"   
  
I nodded and adjusted myself in the bed a little. "Gar is Fawn?"   
  
"...Wha?"   
  
"Fawn! Fawn!" I tried to shout.   
  
"Shawn...?" Owen asked as he attempted to understand insane ramblings.   
  
"Geyah!" I shouted.   
  
"I made him go down and get something to eat from the cafeteria... He hasn't eaten since you came here- and that was two days ago."   
  
I tried to get out of the bed- Taker could go and grab Shawn while he was practically anywhere out of this room. Owen grabbed my shoulders and held me down. "Calm down Bret!!" He shouted. "I've got some questions for you." He gave me a pad and pen and sat beside the bed. "Why did you kidnap Shawn? Are you SERIOUSLY going to try and make him your lover or something? Because if the answer to that is yes I'm going to smack you- and then have a discussion about taste in people you let near your dick. I.E. ones that aren't Shawn Michaels!"  
  
I quickly wrote my answer down on the note pad and gave it to him.   
  
I watched his eyes get bigger... and bigger... "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Bret! You idiot!" He shouted and smacked me on the head. "I'd better go find him..."   
  
"Find who, Owen?" Shawn asked as he peered over my brother's shoulder. "Bret! You're awake! Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I had no idea that you were allergic to peaches... I went and bought some candy bars for you in the vending machines. What they've been feeding you in the tubes can't be too tasty."  
  
"Ell garth rehhy." I said shaking my head. I had no idea what they have been feeding me, I really didn't care. "Here monegy frb cani?"  
  
"Your wallet." Shawn said simply.   
  
"How did you..." Owen murmured nearly in shock.   
  
"My brother's allergic to strawberries. The same thing happened to him once. I picked up on it pretty fast, actually!"  
  
I glanced over at the huge pile of candy on the bedside table and gaped. "GOW NUSH MONEY IDD UIW TAKE?!"   
  
"Only a twenty... Clark bar?" He offered sitting on the side of the bed and waving it in my face.  
  
Okay, now I was crying. Only Shawn could spend twenty dollars on CANDY!   
  
"Awww don't cry Bret! I'm sorry I did this to you! Here have the hersy bar I was saving for myself." He unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth. "Chocolate makes everything all better." He said happily.   
  
I chewed miserably. This is quite possibly the WORST GOD DAMN DAY of my life. And worse yet, Owen's here too. He's being a witness to my misery.   
  
"I stayed by your side Bret... I was terrified that you were doing to die because of my stupid peach cobbler." Shawn dabbed away my tears with a tissue. "I'm so happy you're alive now... I'm going to take good care of you until the hospital clears you!" He swore taking my hand and squeezed it.   
  
Lovely. I'm miserable, I have twenty dollars worth of candy from a vending machine, and now Shawn is going to take care of me. Oh happy... happy... HAPPY DAY. I'm terrified, and wouldn't you be?  
  
Apparently Owen found the whole thing highly amusing as he started laughing in hysterics.   
  
A nurse carrying a bowl of soup stood in the door way, poking her head in. "Oh good Mr. Hart! You're awake!"  
  
I nodded unhappily.   
  
"That's wonderful! The doctor said you can have soup so I brought a bowl just incase you were up."   
  
Shawn smiled and went over to her. "Thank you! I'll take it from here though! I'm taking care of him." He said rather curtly, took the bowl, and shut the door in her face. He started over to me, and for just the briefest second I thought MAYBE (and give me a break, I don't know what happened to me here..) it would be nice to have someone take care of me. That abruptly ended when Shawn tripped over something... Sending the bowl sailing through the air.   
  
My god, I must have a bullseye painted on my crotch... Because guess where that bowl landed? Yeah, RIGHT there. "NERGGGHHHAAGGGHHHH!!!!" I screamed which was only a hair louder than Owen's howls of laughter.   
  
"Oh shit! Bret, I'm so sorry..." Shawn said as he frantically tried to clean up the soup on my lap. He got most of it up thank god... "There was a wire and I-"  
  
"Mis ok... Mis ok..." I said holding up my hands.   
  
Shawn still looked up at me and smiled softly. "You're so forgiving, I don't think I wou-" He stopped and placed his hand back down in my lap. "Y-You're... Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed loudly.   
  
Owen stopped laughing, his breath rather labored as he looked over at us. "What...?"  
  
"...Huge..." Shawn squeaked as he scrambled between my legs and pulled up the hem of my hospital gown. "YOU'RE LIKE A FOOT LONG!"  
  
"Geb outta dere!" I shouted kicking him in the face.   
  
"No wonder why you have so many fans..." Shawn whispered in awe. "That's the biggest I've ever seen..!"  
  
"No one's seen more cock than you, Shawn..." Owen grumbled from the floor.   
  
Shawn kicked him in the head. "I..I... I'm amazed..." He murmued inching closer to me. "Hey Bret...?"  
  
"I fon't fink so!" I shouted pushing him away with my foot. "Gof playf wid urself!"   
  
He pouted softly and sat down in the chair by my bed. "You're no fun, Bret."   
  
I flicked him off and crossed my legs. What's the big deal anyway? Sure, to some size may matter, but if relationship depends on sex then it's not really a real relationship at all. Those were the types I tried to avoid. Life's too short for meaningless sex.   
  
"Why don't you and Shawn stay with me for a few days?" Owen offered. "I have a place not far from here... no one knows about it."   
  
"Fhanks!" I said happily. That would give me a chance to recover some more. And have some one else to pawn Shawn off on.   
  
"It's 9... You guys want to watch RAW?" Owen asked as he moved next to me on the other side.   
  
"OH SHIT!" Shawn exclaimed standing up. "I'm missing the show! I'm supposed to have a celebration tonight!"  
  
The three of us turned to look up at the tv as Vince's music started... Hunter was coming out behind him, the world heavyweight championship belt on his shoulder.   
  
"That's my belt!" Shawn shouted his fists clenching.   
  
"FUck yu! Faft's supposed tob be mnhy belt!" I growled at him.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen..." Vince began looking around at the crowd. "A few days ago... Shawn Michaels has either been kidnapped or has simply vanished. This is no joke. We've recieved no calls from the kidnapper, or from Shawn. So... In his absence... We've decided to give the belt to someone more deserving than even Shawn himself."  
  
"Me! If shoul be mnine!" I shouted at the screen.   
  
Shawn reached over and punched me in the shoulder. "Shut up... I want to hear this."  
  
"Triple H." Vince clapped and stepped aside giving the mike to the tall blonde.   
  
"Thank you!" Hunter said waving to the crowd- which was to say the least giving mixed reactions. "I've been dieing to hold this belt... I've suffered through Shawn Michaels enough to know what I want. And I don't want the Harping Bitch Kid anymore. So Shawn, if you're out there... I'm serious about what I'm saying... DON'T come back. I don't want your skanky ass anymore. We're officially over..."  
  
He was serious. I knew it. I knew he was only into Shawn because he was the champion. My heart gave a horrible pang as I watched the wave of expressions cross his face. "Fawn... Don lisfen to himn. He's a loousher."   
  
"Yeah, Shawn..." Owen began walking over to him. "Hunter's garbage. You don't need him." He squeezed Shawn's shoulder's tightly. "You can find someone twice as good..."   
  
"You don't understand!" Shawn started sobbing loudly, taking the tissue box I offered him. "We were engaged to be in engaged!!"  
  
Owen and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes.   
  
"We were going to get married in a couple of years... I was so excited... I've wanted to get married for the longest time." He murmured. "Excuse me, I need to be alone..." He sniffled and shoved away from OWen.   
  
"Fawn! Don go!" I shouted trying to get out of the bed.   
  
"I'll get him..." Owen grumbled and started off for Shawn.  
  
I battled the sudden urge to go off and find Hunter. Maybe break his legs. With a baseball bat.   
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I was waiting for them to come back in. My eyes never left the door. I knew Owen wouldn't try anything with Shawn. After all, he's straight. Soon enough Shawn and Owen walked in, owen with his arm around Shawn's shoulders. Shawn was hugging teddy bear in his arms... An unreasonable flare of jealousy burned inside me at seeing that. I told myself that Owen was just being nice. And WHY the hell am I getting jealous? I hate him! Him and his stupid kiwi smelling hair. Him and his crystal eyes. Him and his god damn round ass.   
  
"Look what Owen bought me." Shawn grinned sitting back down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Ish cute." I said dryly.   
  
"Relax Bret. I'm not trying to move in on your territory."   
  
"I'm not Bret's territory!" Shawn protested. "I'm not anyone's territory. HBK owns himself. I'm just his unfortunate victim. Up." He said patting my calf.   
  
I lifted my legs up so he could move the blanket over me.   
  
"And I tell you he hasn't been an easy person to live with. It's a fight to listen to anything BESIDES heavy metal..." He said patting my head. "Move."   
  
I sat up as he took the pillow from behind my head. He fluffed them and stuck them in back of me again.  
  
"I had to threaten nudity until he let me borrow a pair of pants... And then he complained about my thong..."Shawn pulled the covers all the way and tucked me in.   
  
"well Bret is a big prude, you know." Owen said as he opened up a chocolate bar. "You should see this guy's underwear drawer."   
  
"I hafe uo."   
  
"I know." Owen fished around through his pockets and set down the house keys on the table. "There you go. I have to head out for the next live show. Don't screw up my house, okay brother?"  
  
"Fuck ofb."  
  
"Bye Owen! Tell everyone I'm okay..."  
  
"Sure."   
  
The door shut and closed... And then I was stuck with Shawn. Whom is now interested in whats in my pants. I won't be sleeping any time tonight.   
  
Shawn sat down in the chair, laying his head on the bed. "Night Bret."   
  
"Nifhe." So maybe he wasn't going to try anything. Maybe I could actually sleep... And maybe I'll run through the streets of Calgary naked with an American flag stapled to my ass, screaming 'ANNEX CANADA!'.  
  
I woke up the next day and yawned. "Shawn...?" Where'd the little bratty hornball go? "... Hey!" I began to laugh happily. My vocal chords must be back to normal! I sat up on the side of the bed and began seraching for my pants.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
  
I stood up rigidly and turned around slowly. shawn was standing in the door way, wearing a short white nurse uniform. His hair was pulled in a loose ponytail, and he even had the little white nurse's cap perched on his head. "...Shawn?"  
  
"Nurse HBK, Mr. Hart. Now get back into bed this instant!"  
  
I gave him a slack jawed look, but I didn't really want to cross him. This wasn't the Shawn I knew. This was a REALLY scary nurse. Um... well maybe not so much scary as... hot. NO! Not hot. Shawn is NOT hot. I refuse to every say anything more than him being mildly attractive.   
  
"Mr. Hart!" Shawn shouted and cracked the riding crop he held in his hand against my thigh. "The bed! NOW!"  
  
I 'eeped' and dove on to the bed again, scrambling back toward the head board. "Wh-What happened to you?!"  
  
"I'm talking care of you, Mr. Hart." He said simply and mounted my lap. "Put your hands on my ass."  
  
"No!" I said in disgust. "There is no way I am putting my hands on your fill-me-up-and-take-me-for-a-test-drive ass."   
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY ASS BEFORE I SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF T L C!"  
  
I quickly put my hands on him. Lightly at first... And then I found myself squeezing that ass tightly.   
  
"Slide them up the back of my skirt." Shawn ordered.  
  
I bit my lip and nodded, putting my hands into his skirt. I toyed with the straps of his garter belt, running my fingers down them until I came across the tops of the white nylon stockings he had on.   
  
"I think you like sexy underwear, Mr. Hart."   
  
I nodded panting softly. "Ye-yeah I guess..." I murmured and moved my fingers along the silken material of his thong.   
  
"That doesn't SOUND like a good answer! YES OR NO, MR. HART!" He shouted and cracked the riding crop on my hand.  
  
My eyes widdened as I shook out my stinging hand. This Shawn is scary... "Yuh-YES! I like sexy underwear!"   
  
Shawn pulled his hair free and took off the little white hat on the top of his head. "Do you want me to take my underwear off?" He asked running his fingers down my chest slowly, pricking at my nipples through the fabric of the hospital gown.  
  
Okay. This is not the Shawn Michaels. This is a scary dominatrix in a nurse's uniform!! But I do know this, I AM strangely arroused. And partially scared for my life and well being. "Y-Yeah please..."   
  
I grabbed his hair in my fists as I crushed my lips against his. My hands wandered and started squeezing the hell out of his fleshy ass. My heart was thundering in my chest, I needed this, I needed him.   
  
That was until I realized something. The Shawn I was squeezing and kissing wasn't in a nurse costume. He was wearing my jeans and my plaid shirt. Slowly I removed my hands from him, my whole body shaking with disbelief. "Wha... WHAT ARE YU DOINMG IN MY BED?!" I shouted wanting to find some bactine as soon as possible to clean my mouth out.   
  
"You were calling out my name... And I thought you were having a nightmare! I crawled into bed with you to comfort you, you stupid son of a bitch!" He explained and stuck out his tongue. "Then YOU got all grabbing and kissy! What kind of dream were you having?!"  
  
"I... I wash dreamning abouf..." Shit. I can't let him know I was having a weird sex dream about him. "About... mny first time with a ghirl in my car!" Good. Yeah, that's good. I was NOT dreaming about Shawn in a little uniform with white nylons... garter belt... Stilettos. ARGH! NOOO! I'm getting aroused by the mere thought of it! I'm turning into one of those fetish freaks!!!   
  
"Ohh. Okay. As long as it wasn't about me or anything- Then it would just be weird." He said with a shrug. "...Are you going to make me sleep on the chair now?"   
  
I was going to tell him he's lucky to have the chair but then I noticed something. It was a big arrangement of black magic roses (I know the color because my mother grew them outside and would always make me go pick them. Lucky me. I got stung ten times one year...) with a small black card attached to them. I took it off, and started reading it.   
  
To Whom it May Concern:   
  
I hope your stay in the hospital is going well. Gather your strength, you'll need it. I'm watching you, Bret Hart. I watched you in the truck stop, and I watched your brother leave. No matter how hard you try to run, you can never escape. Hold on tight to Shawn while you can. And when I get to you... You can imagine it, you're a smart man.  
  
The Undertaker.   
  
"No... No yu can stay up here withf me." I said placing the note by the arrangement. I'm glad the lights were off... because I think all the color on my face drained right out of it.   
  
"...Thanks." Shawn said laying back down.   
  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his smaller frame to mine. I let out a shakey sigh- not because of the dream I just had... But because I knew the Undertaker was watching us, somewhere, some how. I was all Shawn had protecting him from a horrible fate. And I was going to make sure I do one damn good job protecting him from it...  
  
TBC. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The very next day I was released from the hospital. My voal chords had returned to their normal size, and I was itching to get out of there, considering Undertaker had some how found us again. We left the hospital in silence, me wondering if my accidental gropeing was what he needed to shut up. Shawn and I didn't speak to each other for the whole entire ride up to Owen's place.   
  
As we pulled up in the driveway he finally turned to me. "...Were you really dreaming about your old girlfriend or were you dreaming about me. Tell me truthfully."  
  
"I... uh... um..." I sighed and gave up. "Fine Shawn, I dreamt you came in to the hospital room."  
  
"Is that it...?"  
  
I took another deep breath. "No. You were in a nurse's uniform."  
  
"... A sex-"  
  
"A very sexy one. You wanted me to touch you."  
  
"... Did you?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!!!" Shawn shouted and began to beat on me. "CREEP! CREEEEP!!!!!"  
  
I just let him beat on me for a little while. I felt like he wasn't really trying that hard- Like he was just trying to blow off steam. After a few minutes, he stopped. "Finished?"  
  
"...Yeah..." He muttered. "Do you think Owen'll have clothes that I can borrow?"  
  
I gave a shurg. "Maybe. Usually he waits till he's worn everything and then washes it all at once."  
  
"How lovely." Shawn grumbled and rolled his eyes. We got out of the car and started up toward the house. It was a good size, two bedrooms, big kitchen, living room, family room, bathroom.. And a study Owen turned into a massive music room. He kept it clean when he was here... and remembered to.   
  
I picked up a sock that was laying on the floor in front of the stairs, and found another one a few feet away. "My guess is that Owen was in a hurry to wash his clothes..." I started following the trail down he hallway. "Got a phone call from the hosiptal..." I pointed to the phone dangling off the reciver in the kitchen. "And dropped his clothes right there." I said kicking a pair of boxer shorts off the huge mound of dirty clothing.   
  
"By jove, Bretlock Homes! I think you've just solved the case of Owen the Slob! Arghhh..! Look at this kitchen!" Shawn cried picking up a plate with a half eaten pancake between his thumb and forefinger. It didn't move- at all. Well, maple surup worked like glue after awhile, I suppose. "OUT!" He shouted and started shoving me out of the kitchen. "A clean kitchen is a happy one!"   
  
"You're going to clean Owen's kitchen?! God, if you were a woman, he'd marry you."  
  
"Oh how sweet. NOW OUT!"  
  
"Can I at least get a soda?!"  
  
Shawn grunted softly and walked over to the fridge. He took out a can of coke and chucked it at me- which I caught of course. I walked upstairs to Owen's music room and popped in an old ACDC CD. With a sigh I threw myself on theleather couch to listen. It was almost two hours before I saw head nor hair of the brat... He must do one hell of a job cleaning... I stretched out a little, feeling myself drift off to sleep.   
  
The next thing I knew, Shawn was sitting on my legs. I grumbled loudly and attempted to kick him off.   
  
"It's not my fault you're taking up the whole entire couch!" Shawn muttered and got up.   
  
That's when I reconized what he was wearing. My favorite Calgary Flames jersy. And from the looks of it-- nothing else. No pants-- and most likey no underwear either. "GET... OUT... OF MY.... JERSY!!" I shouted getting to my feet as well. "You can wear my clothes, you can wear my underwear.. BUT YOU CAN NOT WEAR THAT!" Do you know what I'm going to have to do to get it clean now?! It's got Shawn germs on it!! Naked Shawn germs, worse yet! I'll have to give it an honorable burning in the back yard!!!!   
  
"Well, it's not like I've got anything else to wear in your suitcase! Everything needs to be washed! Besides the Flames suck ass!"  
  
That was it. I've had it up to here with Mr. Heartbreak Diva and all of his nonsense! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ONE MAN TO BARE! "Do you have any... ANY idea of what you just said..?"  
  
"I've told you hundreds of times before that the Flames suck so this should be old news to you. Geez, it looks like somebody has problems facing the truth." Shawn said and crossed his arms.  
  
"You want the fucking truth, Shawn? Is that what you want?! Well I think you're the single most unattractive man in the universe! Sure ya look good on the outside, but inside you're the ugliest person I've met. Beauty is only skin deep, Shawn! No wonder why Hunter left you... He just couldn't take it anymore." Okay, I know I'm mad, and I know I REALLY enjoyed saying those things, but even I'm going to admit that it was just a little TOO mean maybe. For a second there, I thought I had made him cry-- But when he lunged at me, I knew it was going to be one hell of a night.   
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13 see note at the end

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: NC-17!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!! ... But not... if you're reading this on ff.net, sadly, the fun has been cut out.

Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash--- SEX  
  
Chapter 13  
  
We rolled around on the floor, trading punches, bites and kicks. Shawn reached up and grabbed my shirt in his fists and nearly tore it in two. I instantly sat up to examine the damage done to one of my favorite tee shirts- giving Shawn long enough to scramble away. This WAS my favorite freaken' tee shirt... And that IS my favorite freaken' jersy covering his naked ass!   
  
Shawn had gotten up on his hands and knees, panting slightly as he rubbed at the slight trail of blood coming from his mouth. I couldn't help but notice that the jersy had slipped up around his hips, revealing one of the most perfect asses I have ever seen. I involuntarily licked my lips and found my self unable to look away. I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing, but I decided to do it anyway. I reached over and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him underneath me. I put my hands on either side of him, stareing down into those angry blue eyes.   
  
Owen's CD player had gone over to the next CD by now- and had started playing Iron Butterfly's In-a-Gadda-De-Vida. Maybe it was the music- maybe it was the fighting- and hell, MAYBE it was Shawn... But I suddenly felt arroused...   
  
I guess he did too, because he snaked his hands through my hair and yanked my head down. Our lips met in an explosive kiss- one that I have never had before. It was purely passionate, our tongues fighting each other. I broke away and looked down at him, noting how his lips pursed and pouted, and the sexy way his hair clung to the slight bit of sweat on his face. He licked his lips slowly, putting his ankles on my shoulders.   
  
A/N: Okay, thats where the thrill ride ends for all my ff.net readers... I'm sorry. REALLY sorry... If you'd like to catch the uncensored version, here's the link- if you can't get it here, email me at grimreaper044hotmail.com 


	14. Chapter 14

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I groaned softly. I must have fallen asleep after...  
  
Holy shit.   
  
Did I really have sex with Shawn Michaels? No. I couldn't... I wouldn't-- I looked down to the sleeping blonde on my chest. I picked up the ends of my jersy to examine him and sighed.   
  
Yeah, we had sex.   
  
"Mmph. Hey..." Shawn stirred and then smiled up at me. "That was amazing Bret... The best sex I've had in along time... Infact, I wouldn't mind if you kidnapped me to make me your backwoods bride now."  
  
Ugh. I gave Shawn pleasure. And now I think he likes me. "...Get off me. And take off my jersy, I have to go get that cleaned." I am so stupid. How could I do something that idiotic? Having sex with Shawn Michaels... That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done.   
  
Shawn skimmed off my jersy- grinning to me. Oh yeah, I forgot. He was naked under there!   
  
God damn it! I'm hard again. I snatched the jersy from him, along with my boxers and put them on. I walked down the stairs to the laundry room to try and save what's left of my jersy- If anything.   
  
Shawn's POV  
  
I watched Bret leave, then blushed. Oh my god... Bret is amazing. I can't believe it. Wow. I wonder if this means we're going out now? Normally I wait until we've had one date before getting to the good stuff, but... He kidnapped me. I guess that counts as one date in some way. Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. Maybe even Shawn Micahels Hart one day. Yes that has a nice ring to it. I could see my self marrying Bret one day- Come on, people! Anyone who can please a person like that is the type of person you sink your claws into and never let go.  
  
I'm just going to have to make him see how much he likes me inside. I know he does. How could he not? I mean, I'm Shawn Michaels, baby! He's gotta love me somewhere in there. But how do you get a man like Bret to admit it?  
  
Maybe I should just walk around naked. Ususally that works pretty well... Hm, but this is Bret. This may call for simple seduction. However, this could prove to be difficult, considering there are no clothes for me to wear. I took Brets discarded shorts and put them on. They slid down my waist, barely clinging to my hips. I went downstairs to the laundry room, finding Bret sulking against the washing machine. "What's the matter- wasn't I good enough?"   
  
"Why are you wearing my shorts?" He asked flatly. Should've expected that from him.   
  
"Because I can't find anything else to wear."  
  
"Well take them off so I can wash that too when Owen's laundry is finally done."   
  
"Fine." I murmured slipping out of them. I watched his eyes widdened again and smirked. "You like me, don't you?"   
  
"NO. Just because I had a moment of weakness and slept with you doesn't mean..."  
  
I winkled my nose at that. He's so in denial. "You want me to be your lover. Otherwise you wouldn't be turning pink right now."   
  
Bret finally gave up. "Go upstairs Shawn."  
  
"FINE!" I shouted and walked up to the kitchen. He's so fucking stubborn. Being naked isn't going to do it... I went upstars to Owen's room, and looked around. I pulled out a box from underneath the bed and grinned. Everyone had one of these handy little boxes- gay, bi, or straight.   
  
Bret's POV   
  
I went upstairs to use the phone in Owen's kitchen. I needed to talk to some one, NOT Owen, however. He'd ask 20 questions and would soon find out about the current state of his imported italian leather couch.   
  
So I called my older brother, Dean. His wife picked up, and I waited for her to give the phone over. "Dean?! Oh thank god. I need to talk to you about something. I did something incredibly stupid. ...No, not that. I had sex with Shawn Michaels, damn it! .......... STOP LAUGHING, DAMNIT! ... Look. I need your help. He thinks we're lovers or something! ... DEAN! Please knock it off! ...Do you really think that's a great idea? What about dad? He's not going to be too hap-"  
  
"Bret..." Shawn said cooing lightly.   
  
"Not now, I'm on the phone."   
  
I heard the sound of heels walking around the kitchen- and then I looked around. I dropped the phone to the ground. Shawn had on a pair of four inch stilettos, white frilly apron, and a small maid's fan shapped hat on his head. He had on fishnets too, with a garter belt. "Wuh... Whuh..." I stammered.   
  
"Your brother has a naughty box. Just like every man... I needed something to wear, so I figured this would suffice." He smiled brushing a finger across his cherry red lips.   
  
"The lipstick too?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Shawn smiled and licked his lips. He sat down on my lap, taking out a feather duster and brushed my shoulders with it. "You look dusty, Bret."  
  
I ignored the shivers coursing through my body. "I don't know how that could be."   
  
He ignored my comment, playing with the feather dust, ghosting the tip across my chest. "So damn dusty..." I made a grab for it, but he was surprisingly too quick for me. He tucked it behind his back and grinned. "Kiss me."   
  
Oh my god. This is not fair. Not only is he trying jis best to annoy me, he's trying his best to seduce me too. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "There. Now give it."  
  
"Now tell me you're my boyfriend."   
  
"THAT'S LUNACY! I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
Shawn whipped out the duster and shoved it in my face.   
  
"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"   
  
"REALLY?! Ah Bret, you've made me so happy!" Shawn cried wrapping his arms around my neck. I glanced down at his plump ass, and at the big lacey bow that was tried around his waist as it bobbed up and down with his movements. Damn. I didn't it was possible to get this arroused again. Fuck, fuck, fuck.   
  
"My boyfriends get lots of sex..." Shawn said seductively twirling his hair in his finger. "Mmm... And since you're my boyfriend..." He got up on the table laying back and spreading his legs.  
  
So maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. I put my hands on either side of him like before as I leaned over him. "You are so fucking hot- I can't believe I'm saying it... But yes, you are..."   
  
Shawn grinned at me, pulling the front of his apron up. "Yes, I know I am."  
  
Something from outside hit the door. I shot up, looking around. "What the hell is that?!" The door creaked open slowly. "Shawn... Stay here." I said quietly going over to the drawer and pulling out the butcher knife. I stalked over to the hallway peering down at the front door. It was open- and muddy prints were everywhere. "Shawn... Don't move... Someone's broken in." And I think I know who, too... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Come out, you bastard!" I shouted. "Come out so I can kick your ass!"  
  
Silence.   
  
I frowned, following the muddy foot prints. They led me to the living room, through the dining room... and into the kitchen again. There was the Undertaker, stareing down at Shawn- whom had pushed himself back into a corner.   
  
I watched in growing horror as the taller man reached down and hauled Shawn up to his feet. He leaned over, inhaleing the sweet scent of Shawn's hair.   
  
Shawn quivered beneath him, bringing his arms up in attempts to protect himself. "Please don't..."  
  
My feet felt cemented to the floor- I couldn't freaken' move! I was forced to watch helplessly as Taker brought his hand up to stroke Shawn's cheek slowly.   
  
"Get away from him!" I shouted my anger taking over my thoughts.   
  
Undertaker turned away from Shawn, cloak spirling around him. He gave me a dangerous look- and yeah I have to admit I am kinda terrified. But my heart was with Shawn. He needed me to protect him, damn it!   
  
"Get away from him..." I hissed feeling a wave posession fill me. I wasn't going to let him take Shawn away. He was mine! All MINE!   
  
Shawn slipped away from the tall man, and joined my side. I wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, uttering a low growl as I backed away slowly. I stared at him- never breaking my gaze. In a flash we were out the door, making a run for my car. I drove off in a panic, making good time down the street and to the interstate. I knew where I had to go, where we'd be safe.   
  
My father's house. Okay, maybe I'D be safe. Shawn however was entering uncharted territory. He hadn't exactly impressed my dad with his whole sexy boy image and his lack of respect on and off camera for the Hart family. That... And I'm not too sure how well my dad will take to me having a boy toy of my own. ...Gee, I hoped I remembered to tell him I was bi. That'll make for interesting converstaion won't it? Hey dad! I'm great! Oh and by the way... I'm bisexual and Shawn thinks I'm his lover! yeah, that'll go over well... I might as well strap some red meat to Shawn and throw him to Terrible Ted, my father's wrestling bear. He'd be better off that way, I think.   
  
"Where we goin'?"  
  
"My parents house." I said the coloring draining from his face.   
  
Shawn quieted and visably stiffened.   
  
"I think this is the weekened we decorate the house for Christmas... The whole family'll be there. My seven brothers and four sisters... their kids..."   
  
"Oh good... That sounds like fun!"  
  
"My mom makes Christmas cookies, and all the girls and my brothers wives and girlfriends get in on it..."   
  
A flicker of emotion crossed Shawn's face. "Does that mean... I get to make cookies too?"  
  
"I guess.... you are kinda of my girlfriend..." Okay, that was just plain akward.   
  
"Kinda...?"   
  
"Do you want me to call you my 'girl'friend?"  
  
Shawn gave me a flustered look. "I just want you to admit that you like me!"  
  
"I do..." I said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Say it then!!"  
  
Oh god, why doesn't he just make me stab my hand? "I... um... I like... I... like... I... I..." I let out a chain of bizarre chain of ramblings.  
  
Shawn ghosted his fingers up my leg, massaging the front of my boxers.   
  
"I LIKE YOU!" I gasped. Damn it- forgot that we were both... Uh, really underdressed...  
  
He hugged me, his bare ass raised up in the air. Okay, I've got the weirdest fetish for sexy underwear- because the combination of the garter belt, fishnets, Shawn's ass... And that weird posessive nature flareing up inside me ealier... I pulled off an exit ramp and on to a wooded street. "In the back seat..." I rasped.   
  
"Wha..? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to fuck your sweet little ass into the back seat so hard it's going to leave marks in your skin..." 


	16. Chapter 16 see note in middle of story

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: NC-17- OR IT SHOULD BE... SIGH but I've been censored. so it's R.

Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Shawn clambered in the back seat of my car, falling on his back. I, however, was not so graceful. I toppled down on top of him, grabbing him in a rough kiss. My tongue shoved down his throat, claiming him as mine again.   
  
His legs brushed against the sides of my thighs- the material of the fishnets making me groan in his mouth. I broke away, stareing down at him. He looked so damn hot in his little french maid costume... "Shawn..." I growled reaching in back of him to grab some of that lucious ass.   
  
"Are you obessed with my ass or something?" Shawn asked with a grin.   
  
"What do you think?" I growled nipping at him.   
  
"Do you want me to take my stockings and garters off...?"   
  
I smirked and shook my head. "No, keep those on."  
  
"Bret, you kink you!" He giggled running his leg up my side slowly, placing it on my shoulder.   
  
I kissed his leg, massaging the flesh beneath the fishnets. He whimpered beneath me, kicking the other leg up on my shoulder. I gripped the back of his thighs, squeezing and pinching them.   
  
"Bret!!" He gasped and tried to break out of my grip. "That hurts!"

Parts removed due to content. please email here --grimreaper044hotmail.com for the rest.

It wasn't long before a motel came upon us. I reached in the back and grabbed a jacket and a spare pair of sneakers I kept for emergancy. Sure, I was about to go in there in the middle of November in boxers and a jacket, but so what? Money's money right? "Stay back there... I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ughnn... Like I have a freaken' choice! You fucked me so hard it hurts to move." He grumbled and turned away from me.   
  
Shawn's POV-  
  
I heard the car door shut and lock, making me jump a little. Okay, I'm kinda scared. I almost got molested by the Undertaker, and Bret's leaving me alone in the back seat of his stupid car. Smooth move. My ass was stinging- GOD why does it always hurt so fucking much after the fun?!   
  
And what was the deal with making me beg like a whore and calling me bitch? I am not going to be Bret's bitch- OH NO. NEVER. NEEEEEEEEEEVER EEEEEEEEEEEVER. I'm going to show him who wears the pants in this relationship as soon as he gets back.  
  
I tried to sit up, but found pain traveling through my body enough to make me stop trying to move. Alright.... So I'll get revenge AFTER the stinging goes away.   
  
Yeah, and then he's really gonna be cryin'. I may like him enough to push things onto another level, but he's got to learn his place first!  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Chapter 17  
  
I came back to the car, carrying some clothing in my arms. The motel owner and his daughter were nice enough to let me and my 'wife' have some old clothes after we were 'mugged' and left naked in a parking lot. Good thing- because I haven't got any other clothes. They're all currently sitting in my brother's bedroom, with everything else important. Like my mind, for example. I take one look at Shawn in fishnets and I'm diving head first into the deep end. I've never been so... uh... God, I just don't know. What is it about Shawn that turns me into a sexual Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde anyway? Maybe because he's a slut. Yeah, that's it! He's a dirty whore and god, I'm attracted to him because of it! ...Fuck. Do I want to change him and make him not a slut? What the hell is wrong me... Apparently a lot because I admited I liked Shawn Michaels. In front of Shawn Michaels. And now the little bastard is gonna try and control me. I can see it happening and I bet you all 20 bucks that it's going to.   
  
"Hey, they let us borrow some clothes." I said opening the door and tossed a pile back to him.   
  
"How wonderful of them..." Shawn grumbled.  
  
"Come on, get outta there."  
  
He raised his leg up in the air- and if I haven't ducked I would've gotten a stiletto heel in the face. "Pull me, you fucked me so hard I can't god damn move very well!"  
  
"Baby." I muttered dragging him out of the car. Though I did feel kind of bad... "Can you walk?"  
  
"In stilettos?!"  
  
"....You were running faster than me in those things when the Undertaker showed up!!" I said incredously. Okay, I've never worn stilettos, nor will I EVER... But it sure does look like Shawn has. Hell, I'd shake hands with anyone who can stand in heels that high.  
  
"You don't walk in stilettos. You run and spint and hope to all hell that you don't fall over."  
  
"Fine..." I grumbled and helped him into the motel room. It was quite large- even had a kitchen in it. "Hey- this isn't too bad."  
  
Shawn collapsed on the couch, hugging the clothes to his chest. "Yeah, not bad. Ugh... help me get these damn things off..!" He groaned helplessly.   
  
Rolling my eyes, I unclipped the little buckles off of his ankles, pulling his feet out of them. Unconciously I began to rub his ankles after feeling how swollen the joints were. "I'm sorry about in the car yesterday. I didn't mean to be so rough with you..." I said as I began to rub his calves slowly. "I think it was the stockings and garter belt. For some reason that just set something off in me."   
  
"Uhh Bret... That feels good..."   
  
"Of course, you forget who my dad is Shawn. After training in the dungeon, he showed me more than a few things on how to get muscle aches well taken care of..." Rubbing his leg through those damn fishnets was getting damn arrousing. I had to take those off before I got too aroused. I reached up his hips and uncliped the stockings from the garter belt. I pulled that down too- just incase.   
  
"Hey, let me help you with that." Shawn said slipping the top part of the stocking slowly down his shapely leg. "Better...?"  
  
"Much." I grinned grabbing the top of the other one with my teeth. "You forgot about this one." I pulled that one down, running my hands down the back of his thigh.  
  
"Bret..!" He breathed sharply, looking at me with wide eyes.   
  
"What?"  
  
"That feels good- Don't stop." He urged whineing a little.   
  
So I didn't. I kept my hands on thighs, squeezing them as I slid on top of him again. We started kissing; soft at first- moving our way up to passionate. Why the hell can't I stop touching this man? Is it lust? Years of built up aggression...? Have I gone insane? Yes, maybe. I decided to go with it, my hands roaming his spry body. Shawn wasn't built like I was- and hell, I sure didn't mind. He felt good around me- his skin under mind hands, my cock burried deep inside him. I pulled away from his mouth, making my way to his neck. I started biting and nipping at the flesh, making a small mark there. I had to claim him- he was mine. All mine.   
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
I rolled onto my back, leaning against the arm rest of the couch for better support. Shawn's bare ass pressed against my slight erection through the thin material of my cotton boxers. His hands trailed all over my chest, touching my abs... His touch was paradise. I wanted those hands on me all the time. I kissed and suckled on that mark I had started making, getting Shawn to cry out.  
  
Some one from the other room started banging on the wall with what I assumed naturally to be a broomstick. "HEY! QUIET DOWN IN THERE! Buncha horny teenagers..."   
  
"Fuck." I mumbled. "Damn geriatric old fuckin' fart..." I growled and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I'd better go and take a shower anyway." This angered me- I wouldn't really be able to do things like this with Shawn when I get him home- I'm sure dad's not going to be too enthralled with me taking him home... He sure won't want to hear it either. I sighed and started back to the bathroom.  
  
Shawn's POV-  
  
DAMN YOU BRET HART! UGH! You kiss me and be sweet... AND THEN ALL MY ANGER FOR YOU FLIIIIIIIIIES OUT THE WINDOW!! I still have to punish him some how for this... My stomach growled hungrily- forcing me to drudge into the kitchen. I sighed, going through the fridge pulling out what I could find. Okay. Shawn Michaels maybe perfect to everyone- But good ole HBK really ISN'T perfect all of the time. Cooking being one of those times. I decided that to make Bret something- I suck at cooking so that'll be punishment enough- for now.   
  
I threw a couple of things into a dusty bowl and mixed them around. Some mayo, brown sugar... ceral... salt... something that looked like lemon pepper. Put all of that into a pan and tossed that in the oven for a couple of minutes. While Bret was in the bathroom, I decided to wash up.   
  
Stupid freaken Bret taking the shower first. He's not the one covered in cum! I stood up in the sink, lathering up my legs in some dish soap. I took the rag and started cleaning them off. My body next, then my hair.   
  
I dried off with a few more rags I found under the table. I walked over to the floor were Bret had left the pile of clothes. Oh great, he gives me girly clothes... I suppose it's better than going to the Hart house as a french maid. I examined the outfit- it was a red and white checkered sundress with a belt that tied in the back. I put on the white sandles, groaning a little. They were small, but I could still walk in them. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail with a little white ribbon. By time I was finished getting ready, the thing I had made was done. I pulled it out and prodded it gently with my finger. It oozed something brown, gurgled, and a bubble came out of the surface.  
  
Yuck. Happy eatings, Bret.   
  
"Damn, you dress fast... How'd you shower?" Bret asked as I saw him get out of the bathroom.   
  
"Don't ask-- Look, I made you dinner!" I said sweetly, handing him the bowl. I watched his face intently, looking for any sort of emmotion. After a flinch and a long pause, he finally spoke.  
  
"...Mmm." Bret gave me a shakey smile, shaking the bowl a little. "You made this...?"  
  
"Yes!" I said cheerfully handing him a fork and ushering him to the table. I sat down to eagerly watch, propping my head up on my hands.   
  
"It looks.. uh..."  
  
I quivered my lip a little.  
  
"Great!" He smiled- forced I bet.   
  
"Eat Bret! Come on... I made it 'specially for my boyfriend."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet Shawn!" He grined then stabbed the fork right into the surface skin. "It's supposed to ooze, right..?"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"Great...! Makes it ever more.... special."   
  
Stop telling me what a special job I did and EAT IT already!!!! I smiled sweetly again, making cute little kissy faces at him. And then it happened. He ate it. And I think he was crying-- Not too sure about that though. "Well honey?"  
  
Bret looked like he was having quite a time trying to swallow- choking it down with as much bane and force as a man could possibly have. "It... I... Uhhh..."  
  
Bret's POV-  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MY INSIDES ARE MELTING! GAHH! THIS IS THE SINGLE WORST... THING I'VE EVER EATEN!! IS SHAWN INSANE...!? ...But look at that hopeful face he's got... I've heard horror stories about his legendary cooking skills... None of them good... "I... Love it, Shawn... It's really... REALLY good..." I'm sure I'm crying.   
  
Shawn's POV-  
  
What?! Does he have dead tastebuds...? Or does he really like me? "Oh... Thanks. I'm glad you like it... Bret... Are you just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"  
  
"No! I like it..."   
  
Liar. "Gimme the bowl Bret." I demanded trying to get it away from him.   
  
"Shawn, I'm serious. I do like it."  
  
I ripped it away from him, opened the window, and chucked it out. "You are single handedly the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had. That was crap and you didn't want to hurt me by telling me so."  
  
"Waita sec!" He said angrily and got to his feet. "You purposely made me crap?!"  
  
"That's not the point." I frowned and popped a breath mint into his mouth. "Have a breath mint. You're shaping up to be the best damn lover ANYONE could want." I smiled and sat down on his lap.   
  
Bret's POV-  
  
Damn you, Shawn. Now why did you have to go and say that? Now I can't get mad at you. I just chewed bitterly on the mint, looking at him. "You look nice." Shawn in a dress. Interesting.   
  
"Err.. Thanks... I don't normally wear them. What did he give you?"   
  
"Well... After seeing what you got, I'm afraid for me..."  
  
Shawn stood up and swished over to the pile of clothing. "Looks like a pair of camoflodge pants... with some suspenders... a lovely red. Oh and look at this... A shirt that says Gone Fishin', and it even has a trout on it! How you."   
  
"Great..." I groaned. "Maybe I'll just go home naked."  
  
"Oh, that would be nice." Shawn said and rolled his eyes. "For me... But I don't think your parents would like to see whose genes gave you big Johnson and the two boys."   
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Big Johnson and the two boys...?"  
  
"Anyway... Get dressed." He said tossing the clothes over my head. I pulled them off and watched him move over to the window by the door. "Oh shit! Get movin'! Looks like we've got some company coming!"   
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Bret's POV  
  
Oh how great. Just when we were getting niiiiice and cozy, some one interupts us. I pulled on the clothes finding the pants to be a bit too big, and the shirt a bit too small. Infact, I was personally terrified to breathe too much. The shirt woulda burst open along my muscles.   
  
"Should I?" Shawn asked putting his hand on the knob.   
  
"Yeah, might as well." I sighed. "Best make it nice with the locals- don't want to seem rude now."   
  
"Right..." And as soon as Shawn opened it, in they came barreling through. And then, my defnition of hick became a reality. The woman wore shiney spandex stirup pants- seafoam in color- with one of those bee hive hair doos. The man had bigger knockers resting over an enormous beer belly, which was all stetched WAY too thin over a thin tee shirt.   
  
"Well howwwdy dooo!" The woman said taking Shawn's hands. "And ain't you a pretty little thing?"  
  
Shawn smiled and nodded. "Why thank you!"  
  
"My name's Charleene, and this here is my husband Hank!"  
  
"Hey Hank, Charleene...." I gave a fake smile.   
  
"Aren't you two just the cutest couple? Ya married?"   
  
"Ummm...." I smiled and looked to Shawn for help.  
  
"Why yes! Just got married yesterday in fact."  
  
Charleene squealed and grabbed Shawn and me in a tight hug. Ugh. Cigarettes and cheap perfume are not this woman's friend. "Ohhh HOW SWEET! And what your names, honies?"  
  
"Well, I'm Shauna Lee... and my husband's name is-"  
  
"Jimbo Johnson, from Nashville." I said forcing myself not to roll my eyes. Oh god, it was hard though, as you can imagine.   
  
"Jimbo's a fisherman." Shawn smiled taking my arm. "And I'm a home maker... I love my little JimJim soooo much." He grinned pinching my cheek roughly.   
  
"Fisherman?" I whispered and raised my eyebrows.   
  
Shawn shrugged and kissed my shoulder. "Well... As a couple of newlyweds... We'd love some time to ourselves..."   
  
"Oh... Oh sure!" Charleene smiled and tugged on Hank's meaty arm. "Come on, Hank." She hissed and pulled him away. As soon as they left, I double locked the door and shut the curtains over.  
  
"Well JimJim, I think it's time for you and me to mosey down to the bedroom and make like newlyweds..." Shawn grinned and looped his arms around my neck.   
  
"Yeah, Shauna Lee." I grinned back, running my hands over his backside. I swooped him up into my arms, carrying him over to the bed. I tossed him on the bed, and jumped on top of him. We started kissing, and when I shifted- down went the bed.   
  
"Uh...! GOD DAMN IT!" Shawn shouted and punched the mattress.   
  
"Guess it looks like we're out of luck. The fates just don't want us to have sex." I grumbled miserably. "It's alright- We'll manage." I said running my hand up his leg and into his dress. "I guess what we did in the car will have to last while we're at my parent's house."  
  
"...I can't wait that long!! What's wrong with having sex at your parent's house?"   
  
Oh, just about everything. "Okay, my dad has the best set of ears this side of Canada... We can't do it with out being mortally injuried."  
  
Shawn pouted, playing with my hair a little. "No sex in the dungeon?"  
  
"...Uh..." That was a sexy image... Shawn bent over the ropes, me behind him, IN THE DUNGEON OF ALL PLACES!! "If we can work it... I'm perfectly okay with that."   
  
He smirked, groaning a little when I started kissing his neck, suckling on that mark I made. "Damn... Oh..... Bret... Sucking on my neck like that hurts...!"   
  
"Reinforcing my mark. Letting everyone know that you're mine..." I smiled stroking his scrotum gently.   
  
"B-Bret!"   
  
"Shh. We gotta get outta here ASAP in the morning." I whispered, nuzzling his hair gently.   
  
"You're cruel." Shawn whimpered.   
  
I grinned. "I know. I'll stop playing with you." I took my hand out of his skirt and threw my leg over his waist. "Good night." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 20  
  
I woke up the next morning. Shawn was still asleep, much to my dismay. I nuzzled his neck and nibbled at his ear lobe. He grunted and attempted to hit me in the side.   
  
"Stoph... I'm tirned Bref..."   
  
I wondered if thats what I sounded like when I was in the hospital with that LOVELY bout of peach caused allergic reactions. "Come on, wake up." I said shaking him gently. "Please."   
  
"Whhyy..." He groaned into the pillow, shooting me the finger. "I hate you."   
  
"Too bad, because I love you."  
  
"What?" He asked sitting straight up and staring at me with wide eyes.   
  
OH GOD. Did I just say I loved him? Oh fuck. I don't love him. It's too early... "I said I love you in the morning." I stammered quickly. Why did I say that? I can't love him- I can't... I don't love people romantically, it's just too damn painful.  
  
"Really..?" Shawn blushed twirling his fingers in the strands of his hair that framed his face. "Thank you, Bret.. That's really sweet..." Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck.   
  
"Yuck- morning breath." I teased biting his nose.  
  
Shawn growled softly and pushed me away. "Jerk."   
  
I laid back on the bed and stretched, watching Shawn get up and make a bee line for the bathroom. I figured I'd let him go first, since I've stolen the bathroom first the whole entire time we've been traveling together. Hey- I don't want to wait an hour for him to finish primping and whatever. He's probably going to use all the hot water up in the shower too, but I didn't really care.   
  
After all, what mattered now was this 'I love you' crap. That just came spewing out of my mouth- almost as if it came naturally. Scary huh? No no no no. Bret Hart loves no one. NO ONE. Not my old girlfriends, my old boyfriends- AND DEFINATELY NOT SHAWN MICHAELS. Sure, I like how he laughs... His little smile.. That cute way he twirls a strand of hair in his fingers... And how he fights we with me. I like that best of all; and to think once I hated how fiesty he is. And arrogant. And demanding. And a prima donna... Gee, what amazing wonders sex can do to change a man's thinking.   
  
I folded my hands behind my head and sighed. Yeah, slip of the tongue- that must be it. Deciding that it might be more fun and time better spent if I snuck into the shower with Shawn. I undressed quickly and crept in behind him- much to his delight.   
  
God, I've never had so much sex in one morning before. We must have done it three or four times in the shower, then twice on the broken bed. I wanted to wear him out a little, so that he'd sleep all the way to Calgary and when I got him home. A sleeping Shawn would be much easier to sneak in.   
  
He was indeed sleeping, passed out in the passanger's side. I smiled when I looked over at him, mumbling something about ass pain- Hm... wonder what that could be from? I snicker softly and turn down the radio.   
  
About an hour or so later, I felt his head press up against the side of my arm. "You awake?"  
  
"Yeah..." He mumbled snuggling against me more. "Pull over, Bret."  
  
"AGAIN?" I asked incredously. "Shawn, we've done it six times already today! Isn't that enough?!"  
  
"Not for that! I just want you to sleep with me in the back like we did before..."  
  
"Sorry baby, I can't. We've still got three hours to go before we're in Calgary. We can sleep when we get there..."   
  
Shawn pouted softly and turned away from me. "FINE..."   
  
"Don't get huffy with me. Huffy only gets you a spanking."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, he raised the hem of the dress to over his hips to show off his bare ass. "...Maybe I want a spanking."  
  
I glanced over too long and had to swerve to avoid hitting a semi. "Don't do that when I'm driving!"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"...No you're not. You're hardly ever sorry." I said and rolled my eyes. "If you were you would have pushed down that skirt by now."   
  
"I still want a spanking."   
  
"I know." Like I know he knows that because of what he just said, I'm hard. I don't think I can do another round. I'm not a machine, damn it!  
  
Shawn turned to face me, sitting up. "And you're wrong."  
  
"Oh am I?" I asked curiously, but not taking my eyes off the road.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about a lot of things... Like what I did to the Canadian flag at Survivor Series."  
  
"You mean fornicating with it." I said bitterly.   
  
"...Yeah... I didn't want to do it, it was stupid and wrong. Vince thought it would be a good idea, and I went with it. I'm sorry I did it. I just was mad..."  
  
He sounded so sincere, that the second I did look over at him, I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Why were you mad?" I pressed, knowing that what ever he had to say must be pretty hard for him but... Aw hell, it's fucking hard enough to forgive him for the flag defileing, he at least better have a good reason behind it.   
  
"Because you were leaving! As much as I tried to hate you, I still... liked you... You were funny, nice... Hell, you even were nice to me a few weeks ago, saying that you'd never hurt me when you were going to put me over... But I couldn't face it, I didn't want you to go so I lashed out. I didn't want you to go... I figured if I made you mad enough, that you'd want to come back and fight with me some more. Anything to keep you in the WWF with me... But I guess that aint happening, huh?"  
  
God, what the hell do you say after that? I shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at him again. He was rubbing at his eyes with the bottoms of his palms furiously. He was crying. I pulled the car off the road again and reached over to brush the tears away. "Shh. Don't cry..."   
  
Shawn burried his head in my shoulder and sobbed softly. His warm tears soaked through my tee shirt. "Don't go Bret, please don't go..."   
  
"I ain't going anywhere... I'm right here with you. And when this buisness with the Undertaker is over, I'll be here with you. I may not be in the same fed traveling around with you anymore, but I'll still be your boyfriend..."   
  
"I want you to be with me all the time! I don't want you to be with you SOME of the time..."  
  
I stroked his back gently, not knowing what to do. Shawn was getting pretty serious here, and I really wanted to run out the door. But still, words kept tumbling out of my mouth that I couldn't help. "We can call up a promoter for the WCW. I'm sure they'll hire you..."   
  
"Really? You still want to work with me?" Shawn asked excitedly, picking up his head to look at me.   
  
No. NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAY YES! Shawn's a prima donna and a diva to work with! He complains constantly! Yeah, he's a great fuck, and yeah I like him a lot, BUT NO MEANS NO to working with him. Come on, just say it. Be a man and tell him. N O. "Sure, I'd love to work with you some more..."   
  
Idiot. You just can't say no to a pretty face- well one belonging to a man whom you're currently fucking. Damn I'm screwed.  
  
"That makes me so happy, Bret!!" He exclaimed and started kissing me again.   
  
I pushed away from him after a few moments. We had to keep moving, here! "You're gonna stop crying, right?" I hate it when people cry. It drives me crazy.   
  
"Yeah, I'll stop." Shawn smiled and hugged my arm.   
  
"Good." Driving with him glued to me wasn't the easiest thing in the universe. But some how I made it all the way to Calgary with him like that. I drove a bit past the city, up into the secluded area that I had spent my childhood in. And when I saw that house... Something I would have been more than estatic to see...   
  
I felt like I was going to puke. Shawn was going to be torn up the second he set foot in the Hart house, and there was little I could do about it.   
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Inside the Hart House-  
  
Helen Hart and Stu Hart looked out the kitchen window at the car which just pulled up in the driveway.   
  
"Look Stu... Bret's finally come home to decorate with the family..." Helen smiled as she watched her son get out of the driver's side.   
  
"The boy's a busy man, Helen. He can't just come home on a whim. He's going to be a big star in the WCW." Stu said proudly. "Huh- looks like he's bringing someone back with him..."  
  
"Oh my, look at that. He's opening the passanger's side door... What a gentleman! We raised him so well."   
  
"Maybe that boy's broughten home a girlfriend."   
  
Helen held in a laugh. Or boyfriend... She knew about Bret's bisexuality... A mother always knew. "That would be nice... It's been awhile since Bret's had someone other than the family in his life."  
  
Stu squinted at the figure. "It IS a girl. She's pretty tall... Must be a few inches over six feet tall. Then again, look at the heel on those sandles. Got a nice set of legs on her..."   
  
Helen shook her head. "She must be half crazy- look at that dress! Wearing a sun dress in November..."   
  
"But Bret's giving her his jacket. What a good man he is! I've never been so proud of him before." Stu smiled and crossed his arms. "I knew he'd turn out to be one hell of a great person."   
  
"Look, they're looking over here! Wave!" She said waving happily to her son.   
  
"Heh heh, the girl looks a little nervous... Oh, she's running away! He must have told her about Terrible Ted."  
  
"That old bear couldn't hurt a fly." Helen sighed.   
  
"Bret's chasing her around- Damn she's fast! Even in those shoes! Ah, there we go, he caught her."  
  
"She sure is putting up a fight." She frowned, wondering what is going on. "Looks like he's trying to calm her down... Poor thing's shy! She keeps hiding her face... What an old fashioned girl..."   
  
"With a nice set of legs..."   
  
Helen smacked her husband on the back of the head. "Aww, Bret's kissing her... How sweet! Look at how much he cares for that girl. He's got her head burried in his shoulder protecting her face from the wind... Here they come, Stu! God, I'm so excited! Let's go meet him at the door!"  
  
Stu and Helen quickly unlocked the kitchen door, standing eagerly to greet the couple. Bret went up the stairs with Shawn still pressed against his shoulder.   
  
"Hey mom, dad...!" Bret said forcing a smile.   
  
"Bret, it's so good to have you home!" Helen exclaimed kissing his face. "Whose your lady friend..?"   
  
"Yeah, you picked yourself out a real amazon here! Look at those legs..."   
  
"Would you quit it already?!" Helen hissed elbowing Stu in the side. "Yes dear, introduce us!" She said smiling sweetly to Bret.   
  
"Now you see... Um... I... There's a... She's not really a... um.. er... if you saw her face you'd understand."  
  
Shawn kicked Bret hard in the leg.   
  
"AH GOD! SHAWN!!!" Bret shouted hopping up and down on one leg.   
  
"Bret! That's not a nice thing to say!" Helen scolded angrily.   
  
"Yeah son! What's the matter with you?! I hope she kicked you good!"   
  
"Don't worry about that dad, she got me..." Bret grumbled. Shawn broke away from him, crouching down and burrying his face in his hands as he managed a couple of pretty realistic girly sobs.   
  
"You made the poor girl cry! Bret. how could you do that to... to...What did you say her name was?" Helen asked, slightly embaressed.   
  
"Shawn..." Bret said glareing down at the blonde.   
  
"Oh, that's a pretty name for a girl! I always liked that name! If Owen turned out to be a girl, thats what we were going to name her." Helen exclaimed kneeling down next to Shawn. "Don't listen to Bret... I'm sure you're a very pretty girl!"   
  
Bret coughed lightly and looked to his father. "About that... Dad, can I see you for a second?"  
  
"Sure son- let's go to the parlor."  
  
Helen smiled and helped Shawn up and to a chair at the table. "Shawn dear, it's okay... Let me see your pretty face."  
  
Shawn shook his head 'no' wildly.   
  
"Oh my, look at what lovely hair you have..! It's so healthy!" Helen was trying to get Shawn to relax a little. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
He nodded fiercely. It had been awhile since he had last eaten or drunk anything.   
  
Helen got Shawn a glass of water, sitting it down next to him on the table. "Please dear, let me see your face. I want to see the person my son liked so much to bring home."  
  
Shawn took a deep breath and sighed. He lowered his hands, looking up to her expecting to be shouted at for what he had done days ago at survivor series.  
  
"Oh... dear..."  
  
"Please mam'm, I can explain myself..." Shawn said quickly. "I'm in love with Bret."  
  
"...Wh... What? How could you after what you did to him!"  
  
Shawn flinched at her harsh tone. "I wanted to keep him in the fed with me, and I figured if I made him mad enough... He'd want to come back. I admired Bret, he was a true wrestler, and he loved what he did so much... He was so noble and smart. Everything I'm not. I just didn't want him to leave. Then he goes and kidnaps me-"  
  
Helen's eyes widdened and she gave a slight gasp. "Kidnapped you?!"  
  
"He had a good reason for it! He wanted to protect me from the Undertaker... And I guess along the way, I fell for him. He's so sweet to me. He gave me his jacket because I was cold out there. No man has ever treated me so well. Bret makes me feel good... I... I love him."   
  
"You do, dear?" Helen asked, her voice soft.   
  
"Ye-yeah... I do..." Shawn smiled and rubbed his arms.   
  
"Oh that so wonderful... And what about Bret, how does he feel?" She asked inching her chair closer to Shawn.   
  
"I'm not sure... I know I annoy the hell out of him all the time. And he thinks I'm pretty demanding- to put it nicely. But we have a good sex life, and at the very least, I think he likes me." He frowned sighing gently.   
  
"Don't worry Shawn. I'm sure he'll come around. You just need to keep working on him. Bret's a stubborn man, but he'll cave."   
  
"You think?"  
  
Helen smiled and nodded.   
  
"Good! Because I can see myself marrying him one day. And I really want to be married... It's always been my dream."  
  
"Ooohh, that was my dream too..." Helen sighed happily. "It would be wonderful to see Bret get married."  
  
In the parlor- Bret's POV-  
  
"Okay Bret. What do you need to tell me?"  
  
I ran my hand through my hair in thought. How the hell do I begin? "Dad... The woman out there... She's not a woman..." Come on, I can do this. I can do it! Just tell him... Once I tell him, the other major things I have to get off my chest should just come tumbling out, right? Like how I hired the Undertaker to take care of Shawn, me kidnapping Shawn, me falling in lo- LUST with Shawn... Oh and the ever popular, 'Hey dad, guess what? I'm bi and Shawn Michaels is my boyfriend.' How lovely.  
  
"..."  
  
"She's actually-"  
  
Back in the kitchen-  
  
"SHAWN MICHAELS!" Stu shouted and ran into the room. "Get your scrawny little ass over here!! I'll show you how to cheat my son!!!"  
  
"STU!" Helen shouted and stood up, blocking Shawn from her angry husband.   
  
"Dad, would you listen!" I cried as I tried to pull my dad away from strangling my lover.   
  
"You're not welcome here, get the fuck out of my house before I really tear you apart!!!"  
  
Shawn ran toward the door and dashed out of it as fast as those legs of his could carry him.   
  
"God damn it!! Shawn wait!" I shouted and ran out after him. It was so cold, and Shawn wasn't wearing much to protect him. I had to find him before the sunset and it really got cold...  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"SHAWN!!! SHAWN!!!" I shouted frantically. I tore through the woods, trying to find him as fast as I could. The sun was sinking fast, going just as my heart was beating. I ran down the path toward the closest road. I saw him sitting on the side, his head burried in his arms. "There you are..." I panted sitting down on the ground.   
  
"I'm just going to go back home. I'll deal with the Undertaker by myself."  
  
"No! I'm not letting that happen to you. You're my lover. My boyfriend..."   
  
"Please Bret, go away. I'll just embaress you. Or get torn to shreds."   
  
"No. You can't humilate me Shawn." Not anymore than you have, wether intentional or not... I thought reaching over to pull him close to me. "And if you do, I'll just get ya back." I kissed the side of his head and brushed my fingers through his long hair. "You drive me crazy, Shawn Michaels."   
  
"And I love doing it."  
  
"I know. Please come back with me to the house. You're freezing and I'm worried about you."  
  
"Alright... Because you're worried about me." Shawn grined and bit down on the tip of my nose playfully.   
  
"You love to bite big things, don't you."  
  
"Well, I think you should know that by now." Shawn smiled wickedly at me, glancing down to my crotch, raised his eyebrows, winked and looked back up at me.   
  
I blushed and stood up, helping him to his feet. "Now, don't do those kind of motions and not mean them..."   
  
"And what makes you think I didn't mean them..."   
  
I growled softly and pulled him into my arms. "Shawn, you know I'd like nothing more than to do that. But... We can't. Not while we're here. There is an army of nosey people and kids in that house. We'll be lucky to get a moment's peace."  
  
Shawn pouted and kissed me slowly, running his tongue over my lips. I let him in, our tongues twining together in a desperate kiss. Probably our last one like this for a few days, anyway.   
  
"Bret's got a giiirlfriend... Bret's got a girlfriiiend..."   
  
Aw god damn it. That voice coming from the bushes would be the voice of my eldest brother, Dean. I broke away from Shawn squinting through the foliage at him.   
  
"Actually the correct term would be-" Shawn began.   
  
"Shawn Michaels!!" Dean exclaimed blinking in surprise.   
  
"...I was going to say boyfriend. But Shawn Michaels would be a good answer too." Shawn grinned.   
  
Dean looked slack jawed at me. I wasn't sure what to do so I merely shrugged. "What? I can't keep my hands off him. That's the truth." I grinned too, looping my arm around his waist. "He's my Tootsie."  
  
"Tootsie?!" Shawn gave me one of those bitchy stares as we walked back with Dean to the house.   
  
"Yeah- you know the movie. Guy dresses as a girl to get a part in a movie." Dean said looking over at Shawn. "Though... I'm not seeing you as a convincing girl here. You've got great legs, a top ten ass, fantastic-"  
  
"Okay okay there Dean. That's enough." I muttered, my hand cupping his hip tighter. Dean always got all the great looking women. His wife is one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Well Dean, I've got the best looking piece of ass this side of anywhere. Me. Bret Hart.   
  
"Gettin' jealous?" Shawn asked and ran a hand up my chest. "Dean's a handsome man..."   
  
Damn. He can read me like an open book. "Can you blame me?"  
  
"Nope, I'm one hot babe." Shawn smirked. "Be jealous, I like it."  
  
I kissed the side of his head, moving my arm from his waist to his shoulder so I could absently toy with his locks. I was pretty happy- I had a real babe of a boyfriend, and it appeared that DEAN was jealous of ME. Oh hell, I know it sounds silly for me to be acting like this, but everyone has an older sibling- and if not, has heard the stories... Well it's not fun, sometimes damnit! I had older sisters and brothers double teaming me all the time. God damn middle child area status...  
  
"Dad know about this?"  
  
Thank you Dean. Thank you for raining on my freaken' parade here. "...Uh..."   
  
"I'm taking that as a no. How are you planning on telling him?"   
  
"..... Um..."   
  
"Well, I guess it shouldn't matter too much- I mean, he's got enough grand kids from me and the girls running around to start a small army. It shouldn't matter if you're gay, Bret."   
  
"BI, Dean. I'm BI."   
  
"Whatever. You're not with a woman are you?"  
  
I looked to Shawn and surpressed a laugh. "I guess that kind of depends on how you look at it."  
  
Shawn punched me in the gut. "Shut up!! Jerk."  
  
I coughed and rubbed my stomach, growling softly. "Did you have to punch me in the stomach?! That thing you made me the other day's still inside! I don't want to revisit it!" I said angrily. Crap- I just admited that it was bad! Will that make him cry? I HATE IT WHEN HE CRIES! Better do some damage control. "...Because... It was too tasty... I think I would cry if I tasted it again... From how good it was..."  
  
"Shove it- I know you didn't like it, you don't have to pretend to for my sake ya know."   
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
We were back infront of the house again, and I was stuck facing 4 familar problems. Telling dad I'm bi, telling him that Shawn's my lover, telling him why I kidnapped Shawn, and of course, getting Shawn down into the dungeon for a little extra special training. That was one I was more excited about than actually dreading, though.   
  
I tugged on Shawn's arm, but he seemed rooted to the floor. "... Come on Shawn. Inside. Calgary winter and fall nights aren't the greatest things to be out in!"   
  
"I think he scared of dad, Bret." Dean frowned looking at my frozen on the spot lover.   
  
"Great... Gimme a hand here, please." I asked grabbing Shawn around his chest. "He's terrified and not gonna be fun to move..."   
  
"Sure, not a problem." Dean grabbed Shawn by the legs, and together we brought him back inside- where the whole entire Hart clan was waiting in the kitchen.   
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

Chasing Shawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels  
  
Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course :)  
  
Genre: Suspense/romance   
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Bret... We have to talk." My dad said to me, and there never was a more serious expression on his face before.   
  
"Okay dad...." I gulped and set Shawn down. He looked to me for some kind of support, and all I could offer him was a clap on the shoulder. Mom was here, so Shawn was safe. I hope.  
  
I followed my dad into the next room, feeling myself break into a slight sweat.   
  
"Now... explain."  
  
I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I stared at my dad for a long time before I finally spoke. "I screwed up, dad. I wanted the Undertaker to take care of Shawn Michaels- because I knew he'd be particularly nasty about it... But.. I couldn't let him go through with it. I was terrified that Shawn might end up more than just scared... So I took him. I wanted to make sure he was going to be safe..."   
  
"Bret, I don't approve of you hiring someone else to deal with your problem."  
  
I winced at my dad's tone, waiting for what I knew was coming.  
  
"HOWEVER... You honestly wanted to help Shawn and felt guilty for what you have done... So I guess what you're doing is the correct thing. But why did you bring him here?!"  
  
"The undertaker has found us everywhere we've gone. No matter where it is... This place is so secluded. No one could EVER find it. Besides, he's actually not all that bad, ya know... I've actually grown to..."  
  
"Want to push him out of the car had better be the next words outta your mouth, boy or..." Dad growled dangerously.   
  
"Um..." No. It's time to stop the lieing. I have to set things straight- "No dad, I don't want to throw Shawn out of my car. Along the way, I sort of did something stupid- I... well... Shawn's my boyfriend. I fell hard for the little bitch, and I'm not sure why. It scares me like you wouldn't believe. Between all the whining, complaining, selfishness and what ever makes up Shawn Michaels, there's someone who I like. Deep down, he's needy, sweet person." With a hot ass, a very hot ass, a beautifully hot ass...   
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Bret, you do know what this means right? You've lost your career in the WWF, you've been humilated, and the last thing people will remember about your 14 years is you getting screwed out of the title. And now you happen to be dating the man who didn't give you a proper send off- the one you deserved. How do you feel about yourself?"  
  
I sighed softly. "If this were three days ago, I would have punched myself in my face. But... We talked on the way here. He apologized."  
  
"An apology was all you got?!"  
  
"Dad, he was crying! Saying that he never wanted me to leave him..."   
  
My father looked annoyed at me, tisking and shaking his head. "I can't believe this... What's happened to you?!"  
  
This was getting no were fast. I never liked resorting to the tactic, but... He won't listen to me any other way. "You're just mad because I'm bisexual." I said being forced to go into angsty teenage mode. "It's because I'm bi! Never mind anything else I've decided to do with my life, you focus on my sexuality! Can't you be happy for me...?"  
  
"Not when you're throwing your life away being with that... that..."  
  
"That person, dad? You know, if you JUST got to know him! You'll see he's not so bad! But you only focus everyone else because they have families and gave you grandkids. I'm sorry, but I can't! Just let me live my life, dad! Be happy for me!" God, I really owe a lot to those acting lesson. Though I was sincere about what I was saying, it's easier to pretend that I'm acting otherwise I'd be terrified right now.  
  
I watched my dad's face. He went through a range of emotions, most were half angry... "Bret... Do you really have feelings for...." He cringed. "Shawn..?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
"Then... though I will light a candle in prayers for you... I.. I want you to be happy, Bret."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad, that means alot."   
  
"Just... one thing before we go back there..."   
  
"Sure dad, what?"   
  
"Why's he wearing a dress...?!"   
  
I burst out laughing and holding my sides until I calmed down. "S-Sorry dad... It's a long, long story... It's not voluntary, I assure you."  
  
He sighed and whiped his forhead. "I see. Will you get him into a pair of pants?! It's creepy seeing him in a dress, damn it!"  
  
"He's got nice legs." I said in Shawn's defense.   
  
"Yes, why do you think I want him in pants!"   
  
I grinned broadly and walked back out with him to the kitchen. My eyes widdened broadly at the sight. Shawn was on the floor playing with my sister's kids. It was an amazing sight, Shawn fitting in so well so easily- and in under a half an hour of being here. He never looked more beautiful in my eyes. I caught a glimpse out of my eye of my dad smiling, just briefly, but he had. And then I caught Keith's eyes wandering up Shawn's legs- Okay, time to go upstairs. I pulled some of the kids off of my boyfriend and stood him up.   
  
"Hi." He grinned, resting against me.   
  
"Hello. Come on baby, let's get upstairs. You can borrow some of my clothes."  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone first?"   
  
Probably a good idea... "You know my dad Stu, this is my mother Helen whom I'm sure you're had a good chance to talk to... This is my oldest brother bruce and his wife Andrea, and their five kids... Keith-" Who I shot a dirty look at for still blatently staring at Shawn's legs. "Is MARRIED, but his wife and kids couldn't be here... This Wayne, he's a referee for Stampede. You've met Dean outside..." Another man whom I'd like to punch for oogling Shawn. "These two lovely ladies are Ellie and her husband whom you know very well, Jim Neidhart, and their two kids... And this is Georgia, she's one year older than me. This is Allison, she's currently single- Right?" I got a nod from her, hell I can barely keep track of whose coming and going around this house. "That's Ross, a trainer for the dungeon. My youngest sister Diana, married to Davey- whom you know well too. And Owen, he's the youngest of us, and obviously not here. Did I forget anyone? No? Good." I said and panted to catch my breath.   
  
Shawn looked around to the troop of adults and kids. "Can I ask a question?"   
  
"Sure dear." My mother smiled.   
  
"Would it be too much for everyone to wear nametags?"   
  
We all enjoyed a good laugh at that one, me squeezing Shawn's hand in response to his slightly frazzled look. "We won't get mad at you if you forget, Shawn."   
  
"Okay- because I was never very good with names..."   
  
Before I could reply, my brothers decided to swarm around Shawn. Keith quickly took his arm. "Let me give you tour of the house. I'll show you a real easy way to learn everyone's names."  
  
"And then I'll show you the stables out back!" Bruce offered eagerly.   
  
"Your brothers are nice, Bret! So unlike you!" He teased from the circle of Harts.   
  
"Okay, okay, okay... Shawn is my boyfriend... So I get to give him the tour. Don't you all have families to attend to?!" I said grumbling and pushing through them to pull Shawn back over to me. "we'll see you all later." I said and quickly pulled him down the hallway. Up we went to the second floor, to my old room. I opened the door and gasped. I had forgotten my parents hadn't changed it since I moved out. There were hockey posters all over the place, my old Star Wars comforter, Star Wars collectible toys, countless books and comics, and good lord... The cow boy stuff I had when I was a kid was still in the closet. My cheeks flushed with embaressment as I made an attempt to explain myself. "You see uh... Um..."   
  
"Awww... How sweet... Your parents never changed your room... Mine made mine into a sewing room." Shawn said and made a face.   
  
"I uh..."   
  
Shawn flopped down on my old bed, crossing his legs as the fabric tumbled down toward his pelvic area. His long hair fanning out on my pillows, sticking out in sharp contrast to the dark blue of my old bedspread. "This is like me walking into some high school kid's room.."  
  
Okay, look... Every high school kid has a fanasty. Not many of them come true. But mine just did. I had a sexy creature on my bed, in my room, which hasn't changed since high school. I was never this lucky in high school- most of the girls thought I was a looser. I think the only girl to make it into my room was Princess Leia. Man, that's pathetic.   
  
"Well are you just going to stand there with a raging hard on in your pants or are you to get to second base with me...?" Shawn grinned and spread his legs all the way.   
  
"Ohhh fuck." I groaned biting my lip. My family was downstairs. They could possibly hear us or walk in... CALM DOWN IN THERE! I shouted mentally to the less sensible part of my body. "L-Luh... Look Shawn... We can't really do this. My dad's got the best ears this side of-"  
  
"Oh Bret, shut up. Don't you like to live dangerously? Come on and kiss me; let's give Wayne Gretzsky a show." He grinned and pointed to one of 50 posters him.  
  
I pounced on him, tickling his sides. "You know who Wayne Gretzsky is?"  
  
"Of course I do! Just because I live in Texas doesn't mean I don't apperciate the Great One." Shawn giggled, thrashing around beneath me.   
  
"I love you." I grinned claiming his lips hungrily. Shawn pushed away from me, grabbing my face in his hands.   
  
"You do?"  
  
I looked at him confused. "Do what?"  
  
"Love me!"  
  
Crap. "I... I was just kidding..."   
  
"No you weren't... Bret Hart's in looooooove..." Shawn smiled and mushed my face around.   
  
"Shawn, knock it off!" I said trying to get my face back.   
  
"I don't think so lovah boy!" He giggled and pushed me off of him. "You gotta catch me first!" Shawn opened the door and ran out.   
  
Fuck, he's going to fit in better in the family than I thought. I climbed out of the bed and chased after him, cursing myself for uttering those three little words...  
  
TBC 


	24. Chaspter 24

Chasing Shawn Rating: R Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Shawn and I tore downstairs like a pack of wild beasts. We ran through the kitchen, the parlor, the family room, and finally ended in the basement. The dungeon. We stopped on the first few steps... me catching Shawn around the waist so he wouldn't tumble. "Caught you."  
  
"Jerk..." Shawn muttered looking back at him. "What's going on down there?"  
  
"Huh... People in the dungeon... Come on, I'll show you what really goes on down here." Local guys come in... some run out screaming. We walked down the stairs, one guy by the stairs tried glancing up Shawn's skirt. I grabbed the excess material and pulled it toward me to prevent that from happening... When we reached the bottom, everyone in the room stopped and drooled. Some of them at the both of us- I know a few of them liked staring at me now and then. But when they got a load of Shawn... They were like a den of wolves.  
  
My dad was wearing his powder blue tights, and a scowl. He strode over to me ande pulled me aside, leaving Shawn to the wolves. "I thought you were going to give him a change of clothes.... What were you two doing up in there?! You know I don't like funny buisness in my house.."  
  
"We were talking." I said quickly.  
  
"Mmm hmm... That Irish blood in your veins is making you blush... We'll talk about this later. Get your little hooche out of here before the boys decide to jump him."  
  
"He's not a hooche." I grumbled beneath his breath. "Okay Shawn, let's get upstairs."  
  
"Aw come on!" One of them protested. "How often do we get to see two WWF guys so close?! Can we get Shawn's autograph?"  
  
I caught another one trying to lift Shawn's skirt up with a piece of wood. I growled softly and pulled him to me.  
  
"You Canadians are fresh!" Shawn grinned in a flirtacious manner. "Or very grumpy."  
  
I bit his bare shoulder playfully at that. "You make me grumpy."  
  
I caught my father rolling his eyes- but then they sparkled lightly. Uh oh. He had something in mind... "I know. Bret, why don't you and Shawn show us some of the best talent that the WWF ever had in a falls count anywhere match?"  
  
"Oh! I like that idea!" Shawn said excitedly. I wondered vaguely if he was trying to show my father that he was worth something... "Only thing is, can I borrow a pair of tights? I don't have anything with me, and I'm not wearing this stupid thing..."  
  
"Shawn, you're in the right place to not have a pair of wrestling tights." Ross said slipping out of the ring. "Come on, I'll show you were we keep them."  
  
"What about you, boy?"  
  
"Gear's in the trunk- Dad, what are you up to?" I demanded.  
  
"I want to see what my son's boyfriend's all about. What better of a way to tell than seeing him in action. And he better be damn good- I don't want you to hold anything back. Don't let him get away with the shit he does on television."  
  
"Got it." I said miserably as I trudged upstairs. I came back down five minutes later, wearing my hitman gear. And there was Shawn wearing a pair of black tights and ring shoes, his hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
We got into the ring- oh god, did I not want to do this. Shawn started things off with a few quick strikes. I knew him well by now- he was so tricky. Hard to read. Wild. And fucking fast! He fights like a cruiserweight with heavyweight grapples... He whipped me in to a corner, and started giving me those damn knife edged chops. I fuckin' hate those stupid Flair chops. They look goofy and hurt like hell. I elbowed him in the face, and DDTed him. I went to give him the sharpshooter, but with a well placed kick to the stomach, I stumbled back against the ropes. Damn Shawn, that hurt! He crawled up to his feet and looked like he was going to charge me. I waited till the last second to duck out of the way. I hadn't calculated what he was doing, I forgot he loved to fool me in the ring. When I didn't hear the sound of him hitting the mat, I turned around. He was hanging off the top rope by his hands and reached up with his feet. He caught me around the neck with his legs, pulling himself up on to my shoulders. Before I could even think about how to reverse it, my face met the mat.  
  
I growled softly and swept my arm over, making contact with his ankles. He fell over and I jumped up, wasting no time in putting him in the sharpshooter. I had to hurt those legs of his to prevent him from being so quick. I pulled on him hard, knowing I'd have to make up for it later. Shawn howled in pain, thrashing around beneath me. I knew I had him- hell maybe I could even make him tap out right here and now.  
  
He was in the hold for almost forty seconds now- a record. But he just wouldn't give up! And neither would I... I felt him raise up on his hands and kicked me right off. I got to my feet first, going for his legs again to finish him off. But he some how staggered to his feet, impressing everyone in the dungeon- I think even my dad. I reached out to grab his shoulder, but found a boot colliding with my chin. Oh god, I hate that move... I was seeing stars and colors exploding infront of my eyes... I heard him getting up on the turnbuckle and followed my instincts. I rolled out of the way. His body slapped against the mat, and I heard him growl in pain. I looked over and saw him holding his ribs and rolling around a little.  
  
I crawled over to him and threw my arm over his torso. Ross slapped the mat 1, 2- Shawn pulled a shoulder off, making me growl in frustration. Shawn was a tough guy to knock down. I stood up, Shawn clawing his way up by holding onto my tights. He gave me a cocky smile- this wasn't over yet. He irished whipped me against the ropes, and as I lunged to counter him, he flipped me right over the ropes. I landed and rolled, cursing myself for misjudging that move. I looked up to see him climbing the turnbuckle again, and my jaw dropped. "NO SHAWN! DON'T!" I shouted and watched helplessly as he moonsaulted through the air off of the turnbuckle. I did my best to catch him, the force of his body knocking me over. I lay there stunned, unaware of what was going on, or me loosing the match.  
  
I sat up after a minute or two of gaining my barrings and moved him off of me. "YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and shook him by his shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T CATCH YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR FOOL NECK!!!!!"  
  
"...But you caught me." Shawn grinned. "Like I knew you would."  
  
"You gotta stop putting your body on the line like that." I scolded and grabbed him by the chin. "You scare the crap outta me sometimes!"  
  
Shawn pouted a little from me shouting at him. "Okay okay... I'll cut it out..."  
  
"Fucking promise me, Shawn!!" I shouted and grabbed his hands. "Promise me!"  
  
"I promise! Geez Bret you worry too much!" Shawn grabbed the edge of the ring and puuled himself up shakily to his feet. I got up too, cracking my jaw back into place. I put my arm around him, and finally noticed the people around us. I forgot that they were there. They came over to us, and my dad made his way over first.  
  
"The kid has moxy." Was all he said patting my shoulder. "Moxy."  
  
Shawn smiled broadly, and I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"He's got a whole lotta something. Of what, I'm not sure."  
  
"Jerk." He teased and attempted to pull away. I pulled him up onto my shoulder and started up the stairs. "Guys, it was nice performing for you, but I think I'd better fix up Shawn here before I'm sleeping on the couch for the rest of the visit."  
  
The guys all laughed and said their good byes. I carried him throught the kitchen, upstairs, and back to my room. I tossed him on the bed and before he could say another word, I was working on his legs.  
  
"Goooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddd........... Ummhhhmmm...." He moaned quietly. I squeezed his thighs, working out the damage I had broughten his beautiful legs. "Hm, your mothers, sisters, and sisters in law and I are going shopping tomorrow- considering I have no clothing here."  
  
"Great!" Great is right- He'll be outta my hair for the day and hopefully the night then. Good thing too, hockey night's tomorrow! Just the thought of spending a few hours in front of the tube watching hockey with my dad and the rest of the guys is an all powerful thing. It wouldn't be the same with out Owen- hell, he's always late anyway. Should be here in time for the winter fest. I hope so at least. I got off the bed and threw Shawn a Hart Federation tee shirt and a pair of jeans to wear down to dinner. "Got anything in mind that you're going to buy?"  
  
"Oh, some jeans... shirts... leather... underwear- you know. The usual." Shawn said casually as he got dressed. The jeans were baggy on him in the front and a little short in the legs- gee, real flattering to me huh? I know it was because I'm bigger built than him, and two inches shorter- but damn.  
  
"Underwear huh..." That sparked my interest... "And what kind of-"  
  
"Tut tut. I won't tell- and maybe if you're a good boy, I'll show you them..." He winked and started to the door. "MMm, your mom's cooking smells so good..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say. We haven't eaten in so long..." I mumbled coming up behind him. My warms wrapped around his waist, as I pulled him close to me.  
  
"Bret, you really don't love me do you?" He asked quietly.  
  
Oh boy. Well, I have to tell him, right? It might hurt but... You know, it's better this way. Better than lieing about feelings I'm not sure I have or can have for someone else. "No... Sorry Shawn, but I don't know. I don't try and fall in love." I said as gently as I could. "It's just too soon, I have to sort out these feelings I have..."  
  
"I... I figured."  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked waiting to get smacked by him.  
  
"...No... Well, yeah... But I'll get over it..." Shawn frowned a little. He squeezed my hand, looking back at me with sad blue eyes. "Because I know one day you'll come around."  
  
Well, I feel better- I guess. Maybe he is right- maybe I will love him one day...  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

Chasing Shawn Rating: R Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Shawn's POV  
  
We spent the night in probably the most kosher position we've ever slept in. Bret insisted on it, he said if we didn't he'd be temped to dry hump me. Sometimes I think that man is more horny than a dog in heat. So we ended up sleeping on opposite ends of the bed. Guess I'm lucky Bret didn't have a foot fetish too.  
  
I woke up first for once and got to use the shower before Bret got up. HAH! And now I'm going to take allllllllll the hot water up too! I'll show him for being a shower hog... God he's so mean sometimes. I finished washing up and joined the Hart women downstairs for breakfast. I definately needed some clothing here. A pair of baggy jean shorts, an old Led Zeplin tee shirt and Bret's old high tops aren't my usual attire. Though I do like the Simpson boxer shorts I stole from him. He won't be getting THESE back.  
  
After I was done raiding his closet and dresser, I walked over to my sleeping beau and sat down on the edge. He looked so funny! That mop of black hair was like a puff around his face, making it almost impossible to see his handsome face. I brushed some locks out of his face and smiled down at him, kissing him on the forhead. "I'll see you later, Bretty." I felt the side of his face nuzzle my hand as he smiled.  
  
"Don't call me, Bretty." He mumbled a little.  
  
"Okay. I'll find something else then. Do you want to come shopping with me?" I asked playing with the strands of his hair.  
  
"Mmph. No. I hate shopping."  
  
I pouted a little and stroked his face. "I'll let you watch me try on underwear..."  
  
That got a smile out of him. "Mm... Tempting... But no."  
  
"I'll let you pick im' out..."  
  
"Ughnn... Don't get me horny. All I need is thinking of you in a thong, and up goes Mr. Woody."  
  
"Yeah, I can see it through the bedsheets." I grinned.  
  
"Go. Go have fun. Shop. Stay out alllll day. Take my money- buy lots of useless things... But I want my Simpsons boxers back."  
  
"Damn. You're good." I grumbled and stood up. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Don't I get a good bye kiss?"  
  
I smirked and shook my head. "Nope. You have morning breath."  
  
Bret turned around so his back was facing me. "Brat."  
  
"As always." I walked out of the door, shutting it over quietly. I headed down stairs hoping that they didn't leave with out me. But when I saw the group of Hart women, I felt relieved. I need clothes here, people! "Good morning everyone!" I said happily.  
  
"Morning, Shawn." Helen smiled. "Don't you look adorable today?"  
  
"Mom, he's wearing clothes that are about ten times too big for him! We have to go shopping ASAP!" Diana exclaimed and shook her head. "I can't believe that Bret didn't think to grab your suitcase. Doesn't that boy know anything?!"  
  
"The Hart men don't think about important things like that. But I'm sure you'll get him into shape, Shawn." Georgia grinned and started to the door.  
  
I followed them out to a large SUV parked outside. It was Andrea's, and hell, she needed one with her five kids. The six of us piled in and took off for the city. "So, the men don't go with us?"  
  
Ellie laughed so hard I thought she was going to start crying- infact everyone in that veichle was chortling with laughter. "Do you what today is, Shawn?" She asked between words.  
  
"No..."  
  
"It's hockey night, dear!" Helen exclaimed. "Every man in all of Canada will be glued to the TV, and we go out to not get in their way. Hockey night is SO important to all the men back in that house that we don't even EXIST."  
  
I blinked. So THAT'S why he didn't want to go with me! "I guess so, because I told him he could watch me try on underwear and he still insisted on staying in bed! And here I thought he was coming down with something..."  
  
"Don't take it personal, Shawn. Our brothers and brothers in law need this night to themselves to do some male bonding."  
  
It didn't matter what Allison said- I was mad. NO ONE IGNORES ME FOR A FUCKING HOCKEY NIGHT!! He is going down in the WORST WAY IMAGINABLE!! I crossed my arms and thought for a long time. I had to get back at him. There has to be a way to ruin his stupid hockey night...  
  
We arrived at the mall awhile later. I was still deep in thought, the wheels in my head a' turnin' like crazy. And then it hit me! Ohh this is a GREAT idea! Make him hot and bothered in front the guys... PERFECT!  
  
"Problem, Shawn?" Diana asked looking over at me.  
  
"No- just thinking." I smirked. "Are there any leather shops around here?"  
  
"One- why?"  
  
"I need a few things is all..." I said mysteriously as I followed the pack of women upstairs to leather shop. "I love leather- and Bret gave me money to buy a few nice things for myself..." I pulled out a pair of leather pants - skin tight. A leather jacket- also tight- and thigh high lace up boots. I walked into the dressing room and changed. "Damn... I look hot..." I murmured admiring myself in the mirror. I shook out my hair in a true model fashion and stepped out to show the ladies. "What do you think, girls?"  
  
It was a collective gasp. It's nice to know I have that effect on both sexes equally.  
  
"Whoa, Shawn..." Diana mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I know... God... Bret's a lucky bastard." Allison mumbled back.  
  
"So this is a keeper?" I asked and turned around slowly in a circle. The leather clung to every curve of my body, accentuating everything I had to offer.  
  
Helen nodded fiercely. "Oh yes, keep it Shawn dear! Bret will love that!"  
  
And that would be the point... "Well, I'm going to buy it then!" I said chipperly. I can't stand wearing Bret's clothes anymore. I care about him deeply, but you don't blame me. Hockey. Over me. I walked over to the cashier and shelled out $500 dollars (american) for the whole thing and joined the girls outside. We went through the mall, me being a whole new wardrobe. Jeez, what do you want from me people, I NEED clothes, underwear, pajamas, shoes... I put my bags down, walking over to a railing. The girls all had to go use the bathroom so I decided to just hang around, leaning over the railing to gaze down at the people on the lower level.  
  
And that's when I felt it. A hard slap and pinch to my ass. I turned around to face a huge man, one that would have put Yokozuna to shame.  
  
"Hey there pretty thing..." He grinned reach out to grab the ends of my hair in his dirty fingers.  
  
I smacked his hand away. "Get away, pal! I'm off the market!" I said angrily.  
  
He frowned and grabbed me by my wrist. I struggled against him, bringing his arm back in a chicken wing. He yelped and that was my chance at getting away. I shoved him so he'd let go, sending him down to the ground. "SECURITY! SECURITY!!" I shouted and began to back up quickly. BAM! And that's when it happened. I had run into a pole. No, a man. Still no, the Undertaker. "Muh- Muh..." I stammered looking up at him- needless to say, I was TERRIFIED, people!  
  
Paul Bearer's hands grabbed my wrists, and held them back. I was too shocked to struggle against him. I watched helplessly as Undertaker tied up the man with a rope I was guessing for my capture, and hung him off the railing.  
  
He walked over to me, staring down into my eyes. I trembled beneath that cold gaze, feeling all the strength drain out of my body. He tilted my chin up,and pressed his lips down on mine. I wanted to scream for help, but I was clay in his hands. I felt like I was kissing a frozen body, a dead person. Oh god... Please just let me go! He pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. He touched my hair, my face, my lips. Then his gaze turned dark and cold again, and my world went blank.  
  
"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwn.... Shhhawwwwwwwwwwwn..."  
  
I moaned softly upon hearing a woman's voice. My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked. Helen. "Mrs. Hart...?"  
  
"Oh my dear, you're alright! What happened?!"  
  
My mind felt hazy- I wasn't really sure... "I.. I don't know... I just fainted... I think maybe I'm hungry or something... My eating habits have been a little srange lately with always being on the run..."  
  
"Alright then that settles it! It's lunch time!" Diana said and grabbed some of my bags, Andrea and Allison the rest.  
  
"Sounds good to us!" Ellie smiled and started helping me down the mall and to the truck.  
  
What the hell happened? ...Why can't I remember anything...? My head hurts so badly- maybe it really is because I'm hungry... I did go a few days with out eating anything major, so that has to be it I guess. But why can't I shake this feeling that's something wrong here?  
  
We saw a movie after dinner- The Wedding Singer. I LOVED it. And now more than ever I began thinking about marriage. I closed my eyes on the way back and began to imagine myself greeting people at the ceremony. Hello my name is Shawn Michaels Hart, and Bret and I would like to thank you for comming to our wedding... We're very happy that you could make it today! Oooh yes, I AM looking forward to the honeymoon! I smiled wider. Boy I can't WAIT to say that for real! .. First things first, is I have to make him love me. THEN we can start picking invitations.  
  
"Oh my, the game isn't even half over." Helen said disapointedly.  
  
"Shame." I grinned wickedly as I picked up the bags of clothing. "Ladies, this was so much fun! We're going to have to do this again." I said as we walked up to the house.  
  
"Oh definately Shawn! You're one of the family now. Stu was going on and on and on about you and Bret in the dungeon last night. He's so proud of Bret for finding someone to match his abilities so well!"  
  
"That really means alot to me..." I said and felt my self tear up. "Thank you." We walked in, and shared a group hug before parting ways to put away our bags. I ran up to Bret's room and dumped my clothes on the floor. I straightened the leather coat part of my outfit, smoothing it out. I winked at myself in the small mirror, and started down to the living room.  
  
-  
  
Bret's POV  
  
The game was just getting good, we were cheering and shouting like mad. The Flames were on FIRE tonight! This was great. No Shawn, no arguements, no having to worry about loving him... Fabulous! I am loving today. The only thing is I don't have my favorite jersy- considering Shawn and I decided to ruin that on Owen's couch. I feel left out. Everyone else had jersys...  
  
Some one had walked in, but I paid no mind. Everyone else however turned to see what was going on.  
  
"HOLY HELL!" Keith shouted.  
  
I have no idea what was going on, but I wasn't about to turn my head. Even when I heard some wolf whistles... I figured it was one of the women coming into advert attention away from the game until I felt a hand in my hair, pulling my head back.  
  
Shawn Michaels. In leather. Standing behind me. "Hi." I said blinking up at him.  
  
"Hi. Can I watch too?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Everyone- save my dad began insisting that Shawn join. They even kicked poor Davey right off the couch to make room for him. "Oh now don't kick Davey off. I'm going to sit right here..." Shawn smiled and plopped right down on my lap. A surge of pleasure burned beneath my pants feeling his tight leather clad ass on me.  
  
I coughed and shifted a little. He felt so damn good, so hot... FUCK, I can't concentrate on the game with him on me! I grabbed him by the hips and sat him on the arm rest next to me. He didn't give up however, swishing his hair to the side so I got a wiff of it.  
  
Little bastard knew I couldn't resist that!!! I leaned over to him, getting a couple of sniffs of Shawn's normal scent, leather, his hair... Fuck. He couldn't wait till two hours later to come in and seduce me?!  
  
"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat..."  
  
When he left the room I thought I was going to die of embaressment.  
  
"Soo... Bret... Got any Shawn stories you'd like to tell us?" Bruce asked. Everyone in the room nodded, my father shaking his head no slowly.  
  
"Stories?!" I asked incredously.  
  
"Yeah! COme on little bro! We've told you stories about our conquests, now it's your turn. We're all married and not gay, so now it's your turn to let us live through YOU." Keith said and poked me in the chest.  
  
"Fine. The first time we had sex was over the arm of Owen's leather couch. ...And Shawn was wearing my Flames jersy, which is why it's not on me right now. It needs to be honorably burned." I said quickly.  
  
There was much congradulations, slapping my back, and hooting from my brothers and brothers in law. I slummped down low and burried my face in my hands- which was redder than the red in the Calgary Flames jersys everyone was wearing. I don't think it could have gotten any worse until Shawn walked in again.  
  
Shawn was holding a dripping red popcile. He sat down on the arm rest again, gingerly licking the tip. Fucking hell. Why... WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! I crossed my legs, my eyes flicking back and forth between him and the TV.  
  
I watched his sweet lips slide over the red popcile, all the way into his mouth. When he pulled it out, all that was left was the stick.  
  
"Damn..." I mumbled.  
  
"I... need to go find Andrea." Bruce said quickly as he fled the room.  
  
The rest of the men in the room all made such excuses, heading off to find their wives. My dad clapped my shoulder before he left. "Boy, I don't know what you did, but... Take it outside, would ya?"  
  
When we were alone, Shawn turned to me with an angry look. "Hockey night, huh?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You'd rather see a FUCKING HOCKEY GAME than be with me."  
  
"Shawn..."  
  
"I am so mad at you right now, you're going to have to do a whole lot of ass kissing to make up for this..." Shawn crossed his arms and scowled at me.  
  
"Shawn! It was hockey night! You don't like hockey!"  
  
He didn't say a word- only glared harder at me.  
  
"........Fine. I'll make it up to you. The next time hockey night is on, I want you by my side watching it."  
  
"Okay." He said and stood up. He grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me along.  
  
"Where are we going?!" The game is STILL on!  
  
He looked back at me and smirked. "The dungeon."  
  
TBC. 


	26. Chapter 26 The Dungeon, PARTS REMOVED DU...

Chasing Shawn: The Dungeon Rating: NC-17 but the good pats were removed... -- Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash, sex, kinky sex... Dominatrix!Shawn  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Bret's POV  
  
The dungeon. A place where wrestlers like me were given their first chance at the squared circle. I created so many of movies, was inspried by so many people... It's holy, a place of heavanly worth- and we're going to defile it.  
  
I wish that I could say that I've never thought about doing something other than wrestling in the dungeon- but... Damn. I've thought about it ever since I knew what sex was! And damn, I wanted so bad to bring down girlfirends and boyfriends to the dungeon... But I knew better with them. With Shawn... I don't know what it is about him, but... Hell! I'm having sex with in the dungeon and I don't care about anything else. With everyone preoccupied with their spouses and the kids are all in bed...  
  
We made our decent down to the stairs, into the dungeon. I went to pull him over to me, but he caught my wrist and rolled him into the ring. I looked over to him with surprise. "Shawn...?"  
  
"Sh. I've got to teach you a lesson..." He purred, grabbing some bandages from the medical table.  
  
"A lesson?! Shawn, what the hell has gotten into you?!" A lesson, hmm? Yeah, Shawn teaching me something- that'll be the day.  
  
"You know how sad it made me that you didn't want to spend time with me and after I've been accepted by your family?! And what you attempted to ditch me for was a stupid hockey night which I would have loved to watch with you!"  
  
Man, he was really hurt...God, I feel like such a heel. "Shawn, I...."  
  
"Shh. Don't talk."  
  
I shut up, and watching him as he walked around me in a little circle.  
  
"Hmmm. Face the second rope, Bret."  
  
I didn't ask, and obiedently got down on my knees. Granted, this was kinda hot. Shawn commanding me was turning me on. He got behind me, wrapping tape around the second rope, trapping my wrists there. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Shh." He hissed and tapped my mouth shut. "I'm teaching you a lesson..."  
  
Shawn's hand traveled downward and cupped my ass through my shorts. I shot forward a little- what the hell has gotten into little boyfriend? I tried to look back at him, but when I did- He spanked me. One smart slap to my ass.  
  
"MMPH!!!!"

PARTS REMOVED DUE TO SEXUAL CONTENT

What a relief it was to come. I've been dieing to have sex with Shawn again. "Come on baby... Let's get upstairs." I tried to get up- but my legs were shaking so badly I could barely stand.  
  
"I can't move." Shawn said and I frowned. His legs were shaking too. "You know what they say... Really good sex always makes your legs shake afterward..."  
  
I pulled him up to his feet as we helped each other get dressed again. We walked out of the ring and up the stairs. I was kissing his neck and cheek over again. "There's a winter carnival coming up in Calgary... You want to be my date..?"  
  
"Of course." Shawn kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I got excited. I normally don't have a date for the Winterfest. I hugged him tightly, kissing him over and over again practically everywhere.  
  
"Oh Bret, what's gotten into you?" He giggled as we walked into the bedroom, tumbling down on the bed in a heap.  
  
"I never really had a date for this thing... So when we'd head to the dance afterward, I'd always wait off to the side..."  
  
"My lover's a wallflower." Shawn broke out into a fit of giggles. "Well, you and me are going to really cut loose and dance every dance they throw at us."  
  
"You mean it baby?" I asked and played with his hair.  
  
"Duh! Of course I do!"  
  
Shawn Michaels is making me feel like a million bucks... I've never been so happy before. And considering how much I hated him him before, I don't. I.. I don't want him to be my friend, my boyfriend, my lover... I want him to be my mate. I want to be with him forever. I love his infectous laugh, his beautiful blue eyes... I love him. And I'm pretty sure that it's for real this time. I stroked his face gently, feeling electricity jump between us. His skin's so soft, I love it. He shuts his eyes, and smiled. I find my self tracing his lips with my thumb- my god. I can't keep my hands off of him! What has he done to me...? How could he make me feel so good by being the biggest prick, and be so annoying? That's not fair. My brother's wives don't annoy them. Not like this.  
  
Some how he must have infected me with something. I have Shawn-itus. The infectious diesease that impairs a person's good judgement and makes them fall for stupid, silly twits like Shawn. But you know what? As much as I would normally smack myself for saying this, Shawn's not stupid or silly. He's a man, a sweet, beautiful man who I adore.  
  
"Shawn..."  
  
"Mm. Yes Bret?" Shawn asked as he cuddled up next me. I wrapped my Star Wars sheets around us both, pulling his tight body close to mine.  
  
I wanted to tell him, but I don't think now was the right time... "...Nothing."  
  
"Goodnight, big nose." He grinned and bit the tip of my nose.  
  
"Hey! Lay off the nose." I grumbled and closed my eyes. No, not the right time. I'll tell him tomorrow...  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

Chasing Shawn Rating: NC-17 Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash, sex, kinky sex... Dominatrix!Shawn  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Shawn's POV  
  
Does he love me? It sure feels like it... Why is he doing this to me..? It hurts so bad. I love him... "Bastard." I muttered to his sleeping form.  
  
"Bitch..." He grumbled back.  
  
I sat up against the headboard, looking up to his Princess Leia action figure. I wonder what it was like being with Han Solo... "Must have been a jerk like you... Who says they love you and then takes it back?!" I hissed quietly, smacking his head.  
  
"Mmmghh.. Whas the matta, Shawn...?" Bret mumbled as he looked up at me, his dark eyes half open.  
  
"Nothing." I muttered and climbed back down into bed. His arm drapped around my chest- I was wearing one of his old Bret Hart shirts and the Simpsons boxer shorts I'm working on stealing from him. Needless to say, I'm very cold- and Bret was very nice and warm. His face laid on the side of my head, nuzzling my hair happily. Damn you Bret Hart, all you have to do his cuddle with me and all my anger vanishes. His hand trailed up my chest, underneath my shirt. Oh god, he's touching my nipple... He was squeezing and tugging. I let out a stiffled moan. "You're not sleeping."  
  
"Nope." He grinned sucking on my ear. He turned me around so I was on my back, and laid down on his side next to me. He lifted the shirt up around my neck, exposing my bare torso. My nipples were already sort of hard from him teasing them moments ago.  
  
"God I love your nipples..." He breathed across one, making me shiver. "They're so senstive... tender."  
  
I gasped sharply and thrusted upwards when his lips closed over one of my buds, sucking on it till it hardened and peaked beneath his mouth. "Bu-Bret!" I squirmed beneath him, gasping softly as he left a trail of warm kisses down my body. I moaned quietly as he dipped his tongue into my naval.  
  
"You taste so good..."  
  
I grabbed his hair as he climbed between my spread legs. "Br-Bret please, we can't do this here with your dad!"  
  
"Fuck." He muttered, laying his head on my stomach. "You're right... I'm sorry for touching you like this, but as you know-"  
  
"You just can't keep your hands off me." I giggled and threaded my hands through his thick hair. "So what's going on today, Bret?" I asked shutting my eyes. I waited about ten minutes for him to answer me, but when he didn't, I looked down at him. "Awww..." He had fallen asleep with his head on my stomach, snoring away happily.  
  
"Bret... Mmm, wake up." I said and shook him gently- and it wasn't because of the slight drooling on my tummy.  
  
"Mmfh. What is it Shawn, honey?" He asked resting his chin on my stomach.  
  
"It's morning... Time for breakfast."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm hungry!" I protested and pushed him off of me.  
  
Bret slowly sat up and looked over at me as I disguarded my clothing. "My god, you're so incredible Shawn. You're too beautiful..."  
  
"You're so sweet, Bret." I smiled and pulled some of my clothing that I had packed up in a spare drawer in his dresser. I heard him get off the bed and come up behind me. His strong arms wrapped my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. "Geez you're so affectionate today! Not that I'm complaining or anything..."  
  
"I'm so glad. Because I'm not letting go any time soon."  
  
"How am I supposed to get dressed then, hhmm Bret? I get cranky when I don't eat."  
  
He sighed and bit my neck gently. "Fine, I'll leave you alone."  
  
I finished getting dressed and ready, pulling on a pair of tight blue jeans and long sleeved grey chasmire shirt. Calgary is damn cold, so I had to be some what conservative about my clothing. I don't want to freeze! "Coming down to breakfast?"  
  
"It's too early for me. You go on ahead, I'm going to get some more sleep."  
  
"You're not going to sneak off and see some sort of game with out me again, are you...?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"NO! I... learned my lesson..." He growled and his hands instantly going back to protect his ass.  
  
"Good boy." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "See you downstairs." I bounced downstairs and into the kitchen with the Hart women. "Hey ladies! Got any breakfast left for me?"  
  
"Sure Shawn- Mom made pancakes." Diana smiled and put a few on the plate for me. "Jeez... For a person who hates the cold so much, you sure do like popciles."  
  
I coughed on my breakfast, choking it down as I looked at all the women who were staring at me. "Um... Is anyone complaining...?" I asked and looked around at them. By the way all the Hart men fled the room l,ast night, I was assuming everyone else had a good time too.  
  
"No... Not in the least, dear." Helen grinned and took up a load of laundry upstairs. The Hart sisters followed her, leaving me in the room with Andrea and Keith's wife whom had show up last night.  
  
"Soooo.... What's Bret like?" Andrea asked. "You know... Down there."  
  
I blushed a little and started giggling like mad. "Ohh... Well I didn't want to say anything in front of his sisters but... DAYUM! He's like a foot long..."  
  
They both gasped, looking to me wide eyed. "M-my god..."  
  
"And he's ALWAYS horny. ALL the time."  
  
"Lucky bitch.." Andrea murmured. "Wow... But do you love him?"  
  
Bret's POV-  
  
I walked down the stairs, yawning slowly. I heard some of the girls giggling softly, and there was Shawn, laughing it up with them.  
  
"Of course I love him. I don't know when it really hit me.. But... I love him. He's a grumpy, grouchy, HORNY, irritable man. But he's also very caring, honorable, and affectionate. And horny. That's a major plus. He compliments my um... less than perfect attributes... Like how I get very snippy, and pouty... And how I complain all the time, how I'm so bratty... But I only do those things because I love to get a rise out of him. That way I know he's still alive." He brushed his hair back over his shoulder and smiled at my sister in laws.  
  
"I love you too..." I mumured watching him laugh and smile. Every motion he made was making my heart beat faster. "I think my ears are burning- Have you three been talkin' about little ole me?" I asked grabbing a pear from the basket of fruit on the table.  
  
Shawn reached over and squeezed my arm. "Just about what a sex machine you are."  
  
I turned pink. "Don't go spreading that around!"  
  
"Oh Bret, you should be proud of being a demon in the sack!" Shawn giggled and stood up. "Not many people are..."  
  
"Still! Keep quiet about that stuff!" God, my sister in laws are in the room! I can hear the little wheels turning in their heads...  
  
"Oohh poor Bretty's embaressed..." Shawn grinned.  
  
I grumbled and turned a darker shade of pink. "Stop calling me Bretty."  
  
"You're about as bright as your wrestling tights. If I keep teasing will you go hot pink?"  
  
"Okay, that's it little man!!" I shouted and charged at him. I don't get it- Shawn is way too fast for me to catch but yet I'm chasing him through the woods. He's always at least three feet away from me. I was gaining on him today though, he was having trouble getting down the hill. I ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around on the ground, kicking up golden yellow and red leaves. We finally stopped in front of an old apple tree, panting hard. I brushed the hair out of his face, pulling the bits of leaves out of it too. "I love you, Shawn..."  
  
"You... You mean it this time?"  
  
"Yes, I love you Shawn." I murmured quietly pushing our lips together. It felt so good to tell him. He's mine now, mine and mine alone. Undertaker be damned, he's never going to take Shawn away from me. I'll die before that happens. But little did I know that Keith and Ross were up in the apple tree spying on us. Well, I did know when the apple hit the back of my head. I jerked up and looked to them sitting on a branch laughing their asses off. "YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
Shawn was laughing hysterically, watching me try and climbed the tree. "Bret, come on down... You're not the most graceful person I've ever seen..."  
  
"Just let me beat up my brothers and we can go and celebrate my new found love for you!" I shouted and scaled up the tree. I grabbed on to Ross's foot and was about to pull him down off the limb when I realized what I was doing. "Hey... What's wrong with me? I have a hot and sexy lover who willingly wears thongs and leather and I'm wasting my time with you two."  
  
"Why do you think I chucked an apple at you?" Keith grumbled and threw another one at me. "My wife wears slacks and cartigans. The last time she wore something hot was on our honeymoon!"  
  
I dodged another apple and grinned. "You two have a very nice day- but I'm going to be spending it with Shawn. Whose not wearing underwear at all today." I winked at them and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Bye guys! See you at dinner!" Shawn said cheerfully and leaned against me as we started up toward the house. Of course, we'll be heading up to Lover's Lane before we go in there... I've never felt so good before. But you know what they say- when you're feeling good, something bad has to happen.  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28

Chasing Shawn Rating: R Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash, sex, kinky sex... Dominatrix!Shawn  
  
Chapter 28  
  
I picked up Shawn about half way up the hill and was carrying him in my arms. "I can't believe I said it..."  
  
"Feels good to be in love, huh Bret?" Shawn asked as he threaded his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yeah- shoulda said it alot sooner."  
  
"Yes you should have ya big ass hole!" Shawn smacked me on the back of my head. "You said you loved me and then ya took it back! Who does that outside of Mr. Shefield on The Nanny! And he's a TV character!"  
  
I winced, yeah he had a point. I can't help it, I get scared when I fall in love, I don't want to get hurt. I always do. "I'm sorry for being a bastard about it. I really am, Shawn."  
  
"It's okay Bret! I knew you'd come through for me one day..."  
  
We spent all day toegther, stealing Christmas cookies while my mom wasn't looking, stealing kisses when my dad wasn't looking. My god, I've never been so happy... As we lay in bed, me holding him tight in my arms, I made up my mind. I had to be with him. Forever. I moved out of the bed, kissing his forhead gently. I smoothed some hair from out of his face and moved out of the bed.  
  
Shawn stirred slightly but didn't awaken. Good thing too. I left thr room quietly and headed to my parent's room. I knocked on the door lightly and waited.  
  
My dad opened the door- he looked pretty ticked. Well, I guess I'd be too considering I'm waking him up at oh... 2 AM? "Dad, I gotta talk to you..."  
  
"This better be good, boy." He said and shut the door over. "What do you need?"  
  
"I love Shawn, dad." I said as we walked down the hall. It wasn't too cold outside so we sat down on the porch. It was a clear night- the sky dark and dotted with stars and lights from Calgary in the distance. Beautiful. I loved nights like this one, and it seemed like one that was going to be burned in my mind forever.  
  
"So you love him?" My dad sat on a rocking chair, while I took a spot on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I do. With all my heart. I love him so much it almost hurts to look at him. So I was going to ask you... Do you still have great grandma's ring?"  
  
Dad sighed heavily, rocking back and forth. "I've been waiting for this day along time when one of you kids would come looking for the ring... You're going to make your folly with Shawn an actual relations ship. You love him so much you want to marry him."  
  
I rested my head against the porch, shutting my eyes in thought. "I do want to marry him. It's scares the ever loving hell out of me, but I do."  
  
"Mmhmm. So my son wants to get married. I've been wondering when you'd get along to tieing the knot with somebody. I remember when you and your brothers would run around the house with your cowboy hats and the little plastic guns. You wanted to be a cowboy so bad when you were five. Never did I ever imagine that you'd want to marry a yahoo from Texas... But here you are, ready to marry Shawn Michaels."  
  
I laughed a little. "Yeah, who would have thought that?"  
  
The door opened, and Shawn came out on to the porch in a full length robe, slippers, one of my jackets on and another one in his arms. "If you're going to be crazy and sit out here in the cold in the dead of night- at least wear a jacket, okay?" He padded over to me and drapped the jacket around my shoulders. "Crazy Canadians." He said with a sigh and hugged my coat closer to his body as he went back inside.  
  
"Thanks Shawn!" I called after him.  
  
"Doesn't like the cold much now does he?"  
  
"Nah... But he lives in a place that's at least 80 degrees at all times. Heh. I remember this one time when we were in Maine in the middle of winter... He was so cold he wore two pairs of pants and three sweaters the whole entire time. I shared a room with him during that tour- I think during the night he came over and stole a whole bunch of my blankets off of my bed. So I guess we'll be looking for a house in a warmer climate than Calgary- unfortunately." That kind of made me a little sad... I love this place with all my heart.  
  
"Well maybe you can make a comprimise. Marriage is all about comprimise, Bret. Now, lets go get your great grandmother's ring before Shawn gets wind of what we're talking about."  
  
I followed my dad back into the house, and down to the dungeon. He moved a side a panel, revealing a small wall safe. After a few minutes of fiddling, my dad had pulled out a faded velvet box. "I figured Bruce would want this... And then Keith- but your older brothers surprised me. They all wanted new rings."  
  
He gave me the box and I eagerly opened it up. It was absolutely stunning- a claddagh ring in silver with a bloodstone heart. "It's beautiful..."  
  
"And about 100 years old, Bret."  
  
I fingered the box for a second then put it in my pajama pants. "Thanks dad. This means alot."  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little. "I'm proud of you. Now go up there and make me prouder."  
  
I grinned and nodded. Of course I wasn't going to ask him now- Tomorrow. At the carnival. I have never been so excited in all my life! Not even when I got my first title run... This pales in comparison to that, and that's one of my favorite memories!  
  
Shawn's POV-  
  
I went upstairs and back to Bret's room. Geez, they must have a second layer of protective layer of skin or something. Brr.. It's way too cold out here! I don't know how they survive it. I curled into the bed, thrwing every blanket on top of me. I snuggled down deep, falling asleep quickly.  
  
It was so dark.. Dark inside my dream. I was all alone, until I felt his arms tight around my waist. "Bret..." I sighed happily, sinking into his embrace. I felt his arms leaving me slowly, and then darkness slowly began to over take me. I sunk down deep into blackness until I could see or hear nor more. I stayed there alone, painfully alone and terrfied. Until I saw something off in the distance. It looked something was burning... It was coming closer... Oh god, I know what that is. It was infront of me now- Undertaker's bizzare symbol, burning in in white, red, and black flames. I choked on my breath and screamed.  
  
I woke up thrashing about, and felt arms holding me tight. I whimpered and opened my eyes, coming face to face with Bret. My god, I almost started crying I was so happy to see him...  
  
"Shhh, baby... Shh.. I'm here okay?"  
  
"It was so scary, Bret.."  
  
"It was just a nightmare Shawn. It's all over..."  
  
I just hugged on to him tighter... Was it really over? Taker was never going to stop until he had me. There was nothing Bret could do to save me either.  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter 29

Chasing Shawn Rating: R Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Bret's POV-  
  
I held Shawn all night long. He was terrfied and shakey, but I think he finally go some sleep. Good thing too- we have a nice long day together. And I have to ask him a VERY important question... I woke him up around 9 am.  
  
"Did you sleep okay, baby?"  
  
Shawn stirred and looked up at me. "Mm. After you held me like that I did... You make me feel so safe." He smiled which made me feel very weak.  
  
"Why don't you rest up some while I go get ready- It's almost time to go to the carnival."  
  
He nodded and sank back into the pillows. "Hurry back, okay?"  
  
"Alright." I smiled and stroked his cheek. "Why don't you come join me...?"  
  
"I'd like that." He grinned and jumped up. "Lead away."  
  
I poked my head out of the room to check to see if anyone was coming. No need to be seen by my brothers (not counting Owen- who of course hasn't arrived yet. I'm beginning to worry about him. As late as he always is, he's always here for the carnival...) We quickly ran into the bathroom and I locked the door. "I swear the only time I get to take a nice private shower is when I'm on the road."  
  
"I'm a little weary of taking a shower anywhere but my house. I found a camera in the bathroom shower stall in a little motel room."  
  
"I'd like to punch who ever put that in your room..." I growled and pulled him against me, biting his shoulder gently. Shawn didn't move, just let me hold tight to him. "Mine."  
  
"Posessive are we?"  
  
"When it comes to you, babe." I pulled him into the shower with me and turned on the hot spray. We stood underneath it, my arms wrapped around his waist. Our hair was sopping wet, sticking to our bodies. I touched the smoothed chest hair gently, running my hands down his sides, playing with his thighs. We kissed slow and sweet, me pulling him down into the tub. He nestled in my lap, sucking on my neck with a hungry passion.  
  
"HEY! COME ON! I NEED TO SHOWER TOO!" Ross shouted and pounded on the door.  
  
"Aw fuck." I mumbled and patted his ass gently. "Later, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Shawn grinned and got out of the tub. We cleaned off and dressed, rushing past Ross quickly.  
  
About an hour later we were huddled together, my arms wrapped protectively around Shawn's waist, holding him close to me. It had snowed a little, so there was a light enough dusting to see our foot prints in it. I did see some curious looking ones around the house, but I thought nothing of it. I was too wrapped up in how cute Shawn was today. He had on a black cowboy hat, a grey pea coat, tight blue jeans and cowboy boots. He smelt so good, I couldn't get it out of my mind.  
  
We waited for the rest of the family to pile out of the house- and soon enough we were ready to go. Shawn and I got in my little car, my parents went with Keith and Ross, and just about every one else piled into Bruce's monster van.  
  
"I love you." I said looking over to him. He smiled at me and laughed.  
  
"I love you too. Tell me, what's this carnival like?"  
  
I pulled out of the driveway, following the three vehicles in front of me. "Well there's ice skating, a whole bunch of vendors, games, hockey, and a dance at the very end of the day."  
  
"Ice skating?" Shawn asked and blinked at me.  
  
"Yeah, ice skating. It's really fun!" I lived for ice skating- more importantly- ICE HOCKEY. "I'll teach you how."  
  
Oh dear sweet hell. WHAT A MISTAKE THAT WAS. Teaching Shawn to ice skate?! How stupid could you be?! He's from Texas for shits shake! If they get snow AT all, it's not enough to make water freeze on a lake. I suppose after all, that's okay... It gives me a chance to be with him. To hold him close...  
  
To spend an hour in the emergancy first aid area. Oh sure, we had spent a shakey few minutes on our feet- I had a good grip on him though he was fighting like all hell to stand on his feet. It was pretty funny for all those watching... Up until he completely lost his balance and we flew off out of control. We ended up meeting the barrier first hand. I threw myself in front of us and my face got smashed into the make shift wood barrier.  
  
"Ib itd broken?" I asked as the nurse pinched the bridge of my nose.  
  
"No, you're okay. Just a bad bloody nose."  
  
Shawn handed me a bunch of tissues, and I took them greatfully. "I am so sorry Bret... I..."  
  
Gee, I just naturally assumed because Shawn was so graceful in the ring that it would be the same way on the ice. How wrong it was of me to think like that, huh? "Itb okay Shawn. Member thatb time in the parkbing lot?"  
  
"When I punched you in the face..?"  
  
"Yeahb. Did I getb mad then?"  
  
Shawn shook his head. "No, but you deserved that. This was my fault when you were trying to do something nice and I ended up screwing us up.."  
  
"Itb was an accident... I'll be finb." I smiled and blew the last bit of blood out of my nose and tossed the tissues out in the basket. I grabbed his hand and walked with him back outside. I can tell he was still feeling pretty bad about it so I put my arm around his waist. He responded by putting his arm around my shoulders, resting his pretty face between my neck and shoulder. He was so cold- and it wasn't so horrible out, buy Shawn didn't grow up here. Hell- I was still wearing my long shorts and sneakers while Shawn was more bundled up than anyone at the carnival.  
  
We walked around the midway for awhile, me trying to win him some of those stupid rooked games in attempts to gain some damned stuffed animal. I ended up paying for one while Shawn had his back turned- It was worth the twenty bucks. He jumped up and hugged me; I was the big hero with him... And it felt so good... Maybe I was going to get an extra special something when we go back home. Then again, with what I was about to ask him in a bit I was really going to be getting something! ... I hope anyway.  
  
It was almost time for the dance, so we headed off for the convention. Alot of people I get to see once every few years. Such as my high school friends. I waved to the eagerly, pulling Shawn along. "Shawn baby- This is Jim and Wilks. Two of my very best friends from high school..."  
  
"Woohoohoo! Shawn Michaels! DAMN BRET!"  
  
"Thanks Wilks." Shawn said with a sheepish smile. "I'll take that as a half way decent compliment."  
  
"So do you think I could borrow Shawn for a dance?" Jim asked and elbowed me in the side.  
  
"Nope, sorry Jim-boy... All of Shawn's dances currently belong to me, and only me." I kissed his cheek and pulled him closer to me, so his back was against my chest.  
  
"Nah, it's okay Bret. We know with out Shawn you'd be a wall flower again. Just like through high school..."  
  
"Were you a nerd in high school?" Shawn asked and looked back at me with a bemused look on his face.  
  
I blushed faintly. Shawn was probably a popular kid back then... Wilks, Jim, and me were our own group... That's all we needed. I know Shawn played football in high school but for some reason, I was much more entertained by the thought of him being a cheerleader outfit. Hey, I love his legs, among other things... "We did what we wanted and were proud."  
  
"So in other words, if I needed help with my math homework I could just come to you?" Shawn grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd have to do something- My nerdly services don't come for free."  
  
Shawn looped his arms around my neck, nibbling on my lower lip. "Ooooh, I like the sound of that. .....Do you think we have time?" He asked looking hopeful.  
  
"I think so." I brightened and pulled him over to a dark corner in the back. My arms wrapped around his trim waist, pushing him up against the wall as we kissed. It was long and passionate, my tongue probbing the back of his mouth in a force kiss.  
  
His fingers tangled deep in my dark hair, pulling on it slightly as he wanted me to probe deeper. When we finally broke apart, we were kissed bruised and panting like mad.  
  
"The dance is going to start soon..." I murmured and breathed against his neck. "I want to get every dance with you, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Bret..." He murmured and sat his hat on my head.  
  
I lead him out on to the floor, eager to start dancing with him. But the second, and I mean the SECOND we were about to begin who should muscle in on my date but my own father.  
  
"Don't mind if I step in, do you Bret?" He asked and winked at me.  
  
I guess he wanted to dance with his soon to be son in law so I nodded a quick yes, and moved away. I went back to the wall with Jim and Wilks, folding my arms watching them dance together. It was sweet, really. I didn't mind. But I'll tell you all what I DID mind... When Shawn was about to come over to me, BRUCE intercepted him! And that was the pattern for the whooooooooooolllllllllllle night. I tried to get to him, and he tried to get to me, but it just didn't happen till that way.  
  
I had given up two hours ago, sitting back on a chair with Shawn's hat over my face. I was not a happy man. I'm over here having a grand ole time with the dust bunnies while Shawn was out there dancing his cowboy boots off. It was almost time for the dance to end I was a wall flower again. I heard the MC annoucing the last song of the day, and it was one of my favorites- These Exiled Years. I sighed beneath Shawn's hat, taking it off to see none other than Shawn standing there. "Hi."  
  
"Hi... Can I have this dance?"  
  
I jumped up and took his arm. "Yes you can." We walked out to floor together, my arms wrapping protectively around him. "But only if I lead."  
  
"I'll follow where ever you lead, Bret Hart."  
  
We danced slow together, our bodies moving as on despite some height difference. At times I think we even stopped moving, and I just held him for what seemed like ever. When the song finally stopped, I knew this was the right time. It was now or never.  
  
"Damn Bret, you dance so slow and nice with me..."  
  
I brushed his hair from his eyes and put the hat back on his head. "Thank you... Shawn baby, I need to ask you something..."  
  
"Sure honey." He said and I lead him out of the center and into the cold night. It was snowing gently, the flakes drifting down and getting lost in his pretty honey colored hair. I stared at him for a minute. just taking in just how beautiful he was. It made every part of me ache.  
  
"I love you Shawn... And see... I wasn't sure how to tell you this, because I was pretty sure that it just wasn't going to happen to me. And I'm not really sure where to begin. But when you said you'd go where I lead back in there... Well, I want to take you everywhere." I fumbled madly in my leather jacket and pulled out the little ring box. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to marry you, Shawn."  
  
A thousand emotions crossed his beautiful face. I watched those wide as saucer eyes in search of a yes or a no... And finally his eyes began to spill crystaline tears and I knew. He didn't even say anything, he just hugged me so hard I thought I might end up choking. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to his finger.  
  
I choked up and started crying, burrying my face in that mane of soft hair. We held to each other, me planning on never letting him go if I could. I kissed his face a hundred times, and spun him around. "Baby I love you, I love you, I love you... And you're going to be my wife..."  
  
"Of course, Bret... Forever and ever."  
  
"Sooo.... I should assume he said yes? Because we have well over twenty Harts wanting to know." Bruce asked as he looked around the door at us.  
  
"Would I ever say no?"  
  
I laughed and picked him up in my arms. "I was hoping not." I carried him into the convention center and was greeted by cheers and shouts of happiness. This was the greatest day of my life... But where the hell was Owen?!  
  
We all unloaded from the vehicles, and damn- was I ever drunk on my own glee! I kept hugging him and kissing him, playing with his hair... Nothing could ever make me happier than him being in my arms forever.  
  
"What's that light over there?" Ross asked pointing off in to the woods.  
  
I squinted at it and frowned. "Looks like fire- We'd better go check this out. Some one might need help."  
  
My mom sent the kids inside, and we all set off the lights in the distance.  
  
Shawn leaned over and began to whisper in my ear. "I don't care if it's against house rules or not- we're having sex tonight."  
  
If it were possible, I brightened more. I leaned over and kissed him on the spot where his jawline met his ear in response.  
  
We came across the mysterious lights in the forest, and I instantly wished we hadn't.  
  
TBC 


	30. Chapter 30 THE FINAL CHAPTER

THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! WOOOOO!! It was a long LONG road, and started waaaaay back in May! I hope ya'll enjoy the very LAST installment of Chasing Shawn :-)  
  
Chasing Shawn Rating: R Pairings: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels Summary: Bret hires the Undertaker after the 97' Survivor Series Screw job to take care of Shawn... BUT his conscience starts to get to him... Based on the events of 1997, altered a little of course )  
Genre: Suspense/romance Warnings: Slash AN: In real life, Shawn can cook damn well or so I've heard... Even has a recipe for something in some book... BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!!! :)  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"My baby!" My mother shrieked.  
  
"Owen..." I paled instantly and felt like someone had pulled the carpet right from underneath my feet. Owen was tied to Undertaker's bizarre symbol, and didn't look too happy about it either. Well, at least we knew why he was late getting here.  
  
Shawn didn't waste any time, he went straight for Owen and tried to get him free. "Hang on, Owen. I'll get you down okay?"  
  
"No Shawn, no! Get out of here!" He shouted frantically.  
  
Shawn shook his head and I was paralized on the spot with fear. "I'll have you down in no time at a-" A big hand wrapped around Shawn's neck and pulled him back into the darkness. He moved around wildly as if trying to hit whom ever was behind him. He broke free and scampered over to me. I gathered him up in my arms, his and mine's eyes widdening in fear. Undertaker stepped out of the shadows, and Shawn burried his face in my chest. "I'm not going to let him take you away from me..." I told his quietly and stroked his hair gently. "You hear that Taker?! You're not going to take him away from me!! I love him, and we're getting married- there's nothing, NOTHING you can do to take that away!"  
  
Undertaker pulled a torch from off of one of the holders and held it dangerously close to the base of the symbol Owen was still half tied to.  
  
"Holy shit!" Owen shouted and tried his best to blow out the fire on the torch.  
  
"Hang on son! We'll think of something!" Dad said but I can tell he was thinking clearly either. We all started bickering uncontrollably- We were all so scared of what could happen- It was a no win situation! We were all so busy arguing that I failed to notice Shawn slipping out of my hold. He touched my shoulder and turned me around.  
  
"I love you, Bret. I love you and I always will..." Shawn murmured. He kissed me briefly and put my ring back into my hand.  
  
I felt like I was going to be sick. I watched him walk away from me, and my world shattered. How could I have been so stupid to hire the Undertaker in the first place?! If I hadn't things would have been so different... Maybe Shawn and I could have fallen in love another way and over a longer time... We could have been so happy... I squeezed the ring into my palm and shouted, "No Shawn! No!" I tried to run after him but my brothers held me back.  
  
"He might do something to you, stupid!" Ross shouted.  
  
"LET ME GO! SHAWWWWNNNN!!! SHAWNN!!! I LOVE YOU, DON'T DO THIS!!" I was forced to sit there and watch the love of my life sacrifice himself for my brother.  
  
Shawn walked slowly over to the Undertaker and removed the torch from his hand. He sat it in the holder and bowed his head. It was like a scene from a bad movie! And I was being held back, being stopped from saving the one person whom I wanted to be with more than anything!  
  
Undertaker removed Owen from the symbol, and he stumbled over to us. I could tell Shawn was crying, little tears were tumbling down his cheeks and staining the dirt. He motioned for Shawn to climb up on his symbol, and tied him down on it. Shawn was sobbing and shaking- he must have been terrified!  
  
I was getting dizzy- my baby was scared and crying and I couldn't help him. This was the single worst feeling in the universe. "Shawn..." I croaked as tears flowed freely down my face. "I love you..."  
  
Undertaker placed his hand on Shawn's head and suddenly he fell silent and unmoving.  
  
"SHAWN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD?!!!?" I shouted and strained against my six brothers pulling on me and holding me back.  
  
He turned to us and suddenly everything became black. I fell in slow motion hitting the dirt with an audible thud.  
  
EPILOUGE-  
  
June 17, 1998- Bret's POV  
  
It was a nice summer day, not too hot nor to cold- and I definatenly had to take advantage of it. I packed up a lunch and went to the park to sit on a bench and eat. This is the kind of day where I like to sit back, relax, and look up at the clear blue sky.  
  
I have been with the WCW for awhile now and I still kept in touch with some of my old friends from the WWF. The Survivor Series Screw Job was still fresh in my mind- but that seemed to be the only thing I can remember up untill around December. Right after the incident, everything seemed like a blur! I can't remember or recall one event from that time frame... The same thing with my family too! All I know is that I left the arena after Survivor Series, and I woke up on Novemeber 30th at my parents house.  
  
I found alot of weird things in my room as well... Such as clothes I would never wear- leather pants, thongs... and a pair of cowboy boots? It didn't make any sense what so ever. My pillow even smelt a little different- Like kiwi. We don't have kiwi shampoo in our house so that was more than a little strange... The thing is no one remembers anything in that time frame as well! Hell, we don't even remember going to the carnvial, but apparently we went.  
  
The kids were the weirdest though. They kept asking where Shawn went- Shawn Michaels of all people! Why the HELL would I bring him home?! Kids- what imaginations they have.  
  
I sighed a little and took a sip out of my water bottle. And another thing I never figured out was why I had Great Grandma's ring so tightly clenched in my hand when I woke up the next day. The strangest thing is, is that I can't seem to bare to part with it either. An intense wave of emotion takes over me and I begin to mist up. Yeah, I don't understand it either. But I have to keep the damned thing with me at all times.  
  
Another weird thing I can't seem to part with is a cowboy hat I found in the woods when I woke up on the 30th. It was plain, black and simple, but I couldn't throw it away. Something inside wouldn't let me. The strangest thing is is that it too smells like the kiwi on my pillow.  
  
I stretched out a little on the bench turning my head when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker. I forgot the WWE was in town in the same place as WCW was this week. Now I know Undertaker goes a little over board with the whole gothic thing, but this is ridiculas! He was wearing what looked like a full victorian suit with his long hair pulled into a neat loose ponytail, tied at the base of his neck. Shawn too was dressed in victorian attire, in a huge black gown, lace gloves, and his hair had beaded black butterflies weaved through it. He even wore a veil over his face and carried a black parasol.  
  
They have to be the strangest couple I have ever seen. It didn't make sense to me. The way I see it is Undertaker would have to brain wash Shawn to make him go out with him. And to wear that get up to boot. I know they have a story line with him being able to brain wash, erase memory, and all that other garbage but that doesn't mean he can really do it. ...Right? Of course I'm right! No one can erase a person's memory! That's ludicrist!  
  
I try not to look at Shawn as he goes by. For some reason every time I do, my heart hurts so badly. I don't get it- It must hurt because of heat. At least thats what I keep telling myself- Hell, it's the only thing that makes sense. But I do manage to catch a glimpse of those blue eyes and their vacant stare. I look at him, and he looks at me- and that intense wave of emotion comes over me. It hits me so hard I think I was going to pass out. But then they walked out of the way, and Shawn's vacant stare was out of my line of sight. Good thing too.  
  
Sometimes I have weird dreams, like of me and Shawn. The thing is, we're real happy in some of them... I even had a REALLY odd one about him and me wrestling in the dungeon... And then another one of us doing things we shouldn't be on Owen's couch. Embaressingly, I had to bring myself off in the hotel bathroom after that one. I'll tell you, it's just plain weird.  
  
And then there's this really, really fucked up one. We're on the ground and I tell Shawn I love him. Every time I think of it, I feel weak and my eyes get misty. Oh well. They're just dreams, and nothing more.  
  
It's time to get going, I have a match at the arena. Maybe one day, my memories will come back to me. Up until then, it's no big deal. If something important would have happened, I would've remembered it.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
